The Black Rose
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Two new kids in town, both goths. One very protective, one very miserable. When a new club in the city opens, and the two new kids are found in the middle of a maijor Scene gang meeting, what will the others think? What happened in the new kids past that
1. Default Chapter

Untitled:  
  
Hi! This is (hopefully) gonna be my second fic! If you can help me think of a title, that would be very much appreciated! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAMWING, BLA BLA BLA Although may borrow some characters from other anime later, may use own characters too! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry if this fic sucks, but it is only my second fic! If u don't like it, tell me how to improve it!!!!  
  
Chapter one: A new beginning:  
  
"Quatre, are you sure you are ok? We don't have to go today, you know. Another week or two won't make much of a difference. Or we could be home schooled. You don't have to put on a brave act. We don't have to go" A very worried teenager sympathetically reassured his friend, following him around their apartment. "Duo, I will be fine! It's the first day of a new term. New school, new term, new year. I appreciate your care, duo, really I do, but I will be fine!" A slightly exasperated Quatre sighted, trying to find his black and silver studded doc martens, which Duo had cleverley hidden. "Well, if your sure....." Duo sounded uncertain. "Yes, Duo, I am sure. Now, where have you hidden my doc martens?"  
  
Duo and Quatre were new in town. They had moved into the small but busy town during the summer. Quatre had spent the whole summer in their new apartment; Duo spent the whole time ether trying to organise and prepare for the opening of his new club, The Seventh Domain, or back at their apartment, asking Quatre if he was ok, if he was sure he was ok, and if he would like Duo to get him anything. This had, in turn, slowly been driving Quatre to breaking point with his long time child hood friend.  
  
They had both decided to made a clean break, to get away from overbearing parents and a small, judgemental town, to get to the city. Being a 'freak and a fag' doesn't bode well in a small backwater town where everyone knows everyone else's business. Also, being the only two self-proclaimed Goths in town helped even less.  
  
Shortly after Duo turned thirteen, he had become interested in shinigami, the god of death. This lead to his unusual choice of clothes for a while, before he 'discovered Goth'. Quatre, also, became interested in his best friends new choice of clothing and manner, and finally decided to try it himself.  
  
Needless to say, this did not go down well with parents, teachers, school or anywhere, really, in their small town.  
  
Then, some stuff happened. Let's just say, things went really bad, and leave it at that for the moment. Duo decided to buy an old, burned out club and apartment in a busy-ish town- city, and immediately took Quatre there, no questions asked. He spent the whole summer doing the club up, getting it ready for the grand opening. The opening was next Saturday. Today Was Monday, the first day of a new school year.  
  
Like most teens, Duo slept through his alarm, as did his flat mate, and only had thirty minutes in which to get to school, which should prove a challenge, seeing as that was the buss they were meant to be taking that just drove past their apartment. "Shit! Quatre, get a move on! Have you seen my leather boots?" Duo loudly called over his CD player, (which happened to be blasting Eminem, lose yourself, at full volume). "Yes, Duo, there under the sofa, where you left them!" "Thanks, Q!" Duo called, heading for the living room, grabbing his ling, leather trench coat on the way. Seeing as it was the first day of school, both Duo and Quatre had decided to make a special effort to look smart, and to try not to scare their new class mated too much. Duo was wearing low slung, tight flared leather trousers, the type that leave little to the imagination. A silver scythe chain hung around his hips, trailing slightly down one leg. He wore a dark violet-black peasant top, his silver cross showing. A plain silver hoop came out of his bottom lip, a small silver spider tongue stud visible when he spoke. A single small silver hoop hung from his left ear. Silver armbands encircled the top part of his arms, silver rings adorned his fingers.  
His mid-calf length chestnut, black, silver and amethyst streaked hair was tied back into his customary braid, hanging out behind him, seeming to have a life of it's own. He impatiently called to Quatre, telling him to hurry up, as he pulled his leather trench coat and black boots on. Quickly applying black lipstick, eye shadow, and white face powder.  
  
Quatre was wearing an outfit to that that Duo wore. He wore low slung, tight, but not quite as tight, leather trousers, and a silver rose chain hung around his hips, a small silver and turquoise belly button stud just visible. He also wore a shimmering turquoise-black peasant top, Black and silver dog collar and silver eyebrow hoop and silver spider tongue stud, with emerald eyes. Dark blue-black makeup adorned his features, white gold and silver rings on his fingers. His short white-blond, black, silver and midnight blue streaked hair neat as always.  
Quickly pulling on his black and silver doc martens, he hurriedly grabbed both his and duo's bags (His bag was a decent sized leather coffin shape with red satin in lining, a black rose on the front. Duo's bag was also a decent sized coffin, but with the grim reaper on the front, metal chain straps, and stickers covering it like ' fuck you! I have enough friends', 'God made grass, man made booze, who do you trust?' and ' drugs lead no where, but it's the scenic route'.) ((You can actually get those stickers and badges in Portsmouth! He he, I know, I bought a load! And I got the coffin backpacks from Camden. I can't help myself, I'm a Goth!))  
  
" Come on, Q, we've missed our bus! We'll have to walk today! Uuurrrr, I need caffeine! Come on, Kat, we should make it with about ten minutes to spare if we hurry!" Duo hurriedly said, grabbing Quatre's arm, dragging him from their apartment. "Oh, yea, and before I forget" Duo said, reaching inside on of his leather trench coat's pockets, pulling one of the latest Nokia mobile phones from within it's depth, handing it to Quatre. " Just in case we don't have the same classes, and you need my help or something. Don't worry though, Q, I arranged it so we have almost every class together. It'll be ok." Duo re- assured the petit used-to-be blond boy, dragging him down the last street separating them from the safety of the city, and the uncharted hell-hole formally known as American high school. (I know absolutely NOTHING about American high schools. I would do it about British secondary schools, but most of 'em are boring and have a uniform, so..)  
  
"Thank you Duo, I really appreciate this. You didn't?" Quatre nervously asked his long time friend " Don't worry. I didn't tell them. What do you take me for?" Duo joked, getting the world's most forced smile out of Quatre. " You ready, Quatre? It's not to late to go back home, ya know." "I'll be fine, Duo. Thank you." "Ready?" "As I'll ever be" " Here goes nothing," Duo muttered, as they turned the corner, head held high, ready to face whatever was waiting for them.  
  
.................  
  
End Chapter  
  
So, what do you think? Should I continue? Yes? No? Please, review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Untitled part two:  
  
Thank you for reviews!!! PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE!!!!! Like I said before, no reviews, and I assume u hate my writing and don't continue!!! Also, if you've read my other fic, the odd riders of the apocalypse, and this one, tell me which one I should continue/ write next chapter for. Thanks!!!!!  
  
(( just a quick note- I sorta had to change Zechs and Treize's ages to put them into this fic. They are about a year, maybe two years older than other main characters)  
  
"Hey, Zechs, you look particularly sexy today" A tall, hansom man pureed in an equally hansom, tall mans ear. "Good morning, Treize. I could say the same thing about you." The tall blond replied without turning around. " How did you know it was me?" Treize pouted cutely, allowing his long term partner to kiss him. " Because, you're one of the only people who actually talk to me without throwing the word fag, freak, or other demeaning term in there. Oh, yea, and the only one who would call me sexy at school." Zechs teased, leaning slightly on his taller lover. "Well, you are." Treize reassured him, smiling.  
  
Treize Kushrenada and Milliado Peacecraft, aka Zechs Marquise to anyone who ether wasn't family or didn't want to get their nose broken, were both self- proclaimed Goths. Two of the only six in the school, actually. Treize wore tight black and silver leather trousers, Dark blue and silver doc martens, a midnight blue tight muscle shirt/ tank top thing, open black shirt, silver studded belt, and midnight blue collar with Oz pendant. His short red-brown hair dyed black and silver, Prussian blue eyes out lined with heavy black and blue makeup, lips outlined in dark blue. He wore fingerless black leather glove, silver rings and bangles, and his left ear had about eight silver ear cuffs and earrings.  
Zechs, Treize's long-term partner wore tight red leather trousers, with red boots. He wore a blood red peasant top, skull belt hanging around his hips, short blood red leather jacked slung loosely around his shoulders. His long platinum blond hair had one single blood red and silver streak. He wore a red leather chocker with a TxZ pendant hanging from it, matching red cuffs attached to each wrist, silver and ruby rings on his fingers. He, too, wore eight ear cuffs on his right ear, but his were silver, red enamel and red ruby. Blood red lipstick and eye shadow adorned his features.  
  
"Have you seen the other guys yet, Treize? I thought we were meant to be meeting them" Zechs lazily asked, glaring at a passing group of giggling girls, one of which, unfortunately, happened to be his sister.  
  
"No, I haven't seen them yet. I thought I'd come find the most hansom teen at our humble little high school first." Treize replied, leaning back aganst the wall, arms encircling Zechs slim waist. "Did you find him yet? Where are we meeting the guys, then." Zechs yawned, still exsated from the night before.  
Both he and Treize had spent the night with their friends at one of the local clubs. Although they were technically not old enough to go to any of the local night clubs yet, everyone in town new The Black Rose. That was the name their peers had given their gang, and it had sort of stuck. Well, anyway, both he and Treize had spent the whole night trying to seduce Chang Wufei, a fellow member of their gang. Usually they didn't have much success, but this time, luck had been on their side; they had finally convinced him to join them. Permantley.  
  
"Oh, yes. We are meant to meet them by Trowa's locker during lunch. Till then, though, we could always go and find and empty classroom...?" Treize innocently suggested, making Zechs smirk. "Last time we did that, Miss. Cunningham* walked in on us. She couldn't stop blushing whenever she saw me for almost a month." Zechs reminded him, receiving and evil chuckle from behind him.  
  
"Hey, what's going on over there?" Treize asked with a frown, noticing that all of the 'normal' students had gathered a little further down the lawn, near the gates. They were whispering and pointing at something, or someone, all of them staring.  
Muller and Une, two of the most obnoxious, 'perfect' students in the school, stepped forward, followed closely behind by Relena and Dorothy. "I don't know, but whatever or whoever it is, seem to be special enough to receive the welcoming we normally receive on first day of term. Do you think we should go down there, just to make sure nobody gets hurt?" Zechs asked, concern clearly evident in his voice. Most students, well those who didn't know them, would be amazed at the care and apparent concern these two were showing. After all, everyone knows that Goths worship the devil, right? Therefore, they are evil and incapable of emotion. (It really gets on my nerves when my own classmates and friends ask me if I worship the devil, just cause I'm a Goth! Believe me, that dose NOT go down well at a catholic secondary school!) "Let's hang back a bit, and see what happens." Treize told Zechs, releasing him and heading down the stone steps, leaning against one of the stone pillars.  
  
"Duo, are you sure this is the right school? These people look kinda...like..." Quatre started quietly, quickly following behind Duo, trying to avoid the piercing stares, glares, dirty looks and muttering directed and surrounding them. "It's ok Quatre, just ignore them. They're all just a group of stuck up snobs who don't want to see, let alone know common riffraff like us live in the same city as them, or go to the same school as them. It's ok. They don't know, and I promised I wouldn't let it happen again, remember? And you know, I may run, I may hide, but I never lie." Duo reassured his friend. Head held high, Duo looked confident, as if things like this happened to him everyday, unfortunately, they usually did, but that's not the point. Duo would never admit it, but, to tell you the truth, he felt just as nervous as Quatre looked, if not more so.  
Quatre, seeing how brave Duo was being, and sensing how scared he was truly feeling, straightened up, trying not to look quite so scared. Glancing quickly at the crowed of teenagers that had come to glare, he noticed a group of three girls and a guy separating themselves from the crowed, moving to block their way through the gates. Quatre turned to Duo, catching his eye, motioning towards the people blocking their path. " Great, a welcoming committee. Don't worry, Quatre, I'll deal with this, you just stay behind me, you got it?" "O-ok, Duo." They continued walking forward until they were standing directly in front of the o so happy looking soon to be fellow students of theirs.  
"Where do you think your going?" A boy about the same age as them asked, taking a step towards them. "I would have thought that was a bit obvious, even for a dumb jock like you to figure out. We are trying to go to school." Duo sarcastically stated, false amazement obvious in his voice. A few people snickered, only to be silenced by others glaring at them. Everyone in school knew Muller was one of the best, but dumbest jocks that their school had ever seen. " Why you-" Muller started, suddenly realising that he had just been insulted by some black-clad freak. "Excuse me. My name is Relena Darlin Peacecraft. My father is vice foreign minister Darlin. There must be some kind of mistake. There is no way you could possibly be attending this school. There is no way-" The girl dressed in the most hideous pink outfit Duo had ever seen stepped forward, snootily 'explaining'. " Let me guess, there is no way we could possibly be going to YOUR high school because it costs too much for commoners like us, and you need to pass SUCH a HARD entrance exam, and besides all of that, there is no way the principle would let people like us in to your o so perfect school?" Duo sarcastically asked, both stunning and silencing the whole crowed. " Well, that's where you'd be wrong. If you have a problem with us attending our new school, I suggest you take it up with the principle. Now, if you wouldn't mind moving out of the way, we don't want to be late for our meeting with the principle." Duo told them, walking passed the still stunned students. " Oh, yea, and before I forget. Relena, wasn't it? Nice impression of a goldfish."  
  
Quatre Quickly followed behind his friend, a tiny smirk covering his delicate features.  
  
"Some how, I think they might need our help later, after Muller and his gang have recovered." Zechs said, watching the new students heading their way. " I like them already. They haven't been here five minutes, and they've already put your sister in her place. Come on; let's go introduce ourselves. It will be..interesting to finally have some new Goths around the place. We should tell the others about this." Treize commented, getting ready to greet the new kids. "Yea, later. The blond one's cute. Let's go introduce ourselves."  
Zechs lead the way towards them, positioning themselves between the doors and the two new comers.  
  
"Oh, great, more company" Duo muttered, looking up to see a tall blond and black-silver-brown haired Goths in their way. Quatre, sounding and looking confused, asked, " Is that a problem, Duo? They're Goths too, aren't they? They wouldn't do anything.." "Trust me, Quatre, it's better to be safe than sorry. Remember, I'm the one with the experience. Let me handle it" Duo told him. Quatre had never seen, let alone met another Goth before. He was too trusting, even after what had happened to him, for his own good.  
  
"Hello, my name is Treize, and this sexy god behind me is my partner, Zechs. It's a pleasure to meet you" The tall, blue-eyed guy introduced himself, offering Duo his hand. Quatre's eyes went wide in surprise. This guy was even more.blunt. about his sexuality than Duo was!  
  
Duo just ignored the out stretched hand, barging his way past both Zechs and Treize, dragging Quatre along with him. Quatre sadly smiled apologetically at the two guys, before allowing himself to be dragged down the seemingly endless corridor by Duo.  
  
"Well, that went well!" Zech's huffed, looking very put out. "Don't worry little one, he's probably just trying to protect his little friend. Can you blame him, with the welcoming your sister and her friends just gave them?" Treize reasoned. " Well, I suppose not. But we might as well tell the others about this, anyway." Zechs decided, in a 'if you don't agree with me you wont be getting any for the next three weeks' tone of voice, storming off towards his first class. " Whatever you say, Zechs." Treize chuckled, following behind his moody lover, thinking about the petit blond and his braided friend.  
  
End chapter two  
  
* Miss Cunningham was my year seven/eight from tutor. She was one of those annoyingly happy, but easily embarrassed teachers.  
  
So, what do you think? Please review!!!!  
  
No reviews, no more chapters!!!!  
  
Should I write the next chapter for this or for the odd riders? TEL ME!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Untitled chapter three:  
  
I don't care if I get reviews or not anymore. If you don't like the first two chapters, fine, don't read this one. ACTUALLY, changed my mind. PLEASE review! Thanks for the nice reviews people posted. Some of the reviews I got almost made me decide not to continue, but, STUFF THEM! I like my fic, even if nobody else dose! There is absolutely nothing wrong with describing how the characters look, nor with letting them like a VARIATY of music!  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
(Quick note-Mariemaia is and adult in this cause I sorta began to run out of characters. I've sort of got something planned for all of them!)  
  
" Mariemaia, I thought I had a meeting scheduled with two new students this morning." The principle asked his secutary, Mariemaia Kushrenada.  
  
" You do have a meeting scheduled with a mister Maxwell and mister Winner, Howard. But they haven't, erm, turned up yet." Mariemaia cheerfully replied, smiling at the frowning principle.  
  
" This is not a very good start, kid. I knew I was taking a risk letting you and your friend attend my school, considering your previous record, but." Howard thought to himself, absentmindedly fiddling with his bright pink Hawaiian shirt.  
  
Howard was defiantly a...different.. kind of principle. For one, he allowed students to call him by his first name, and wore the most outrageous outfits he could possibly find. He was popular among many of the kids, and their parents, but with certain students and parents..  
He had had a great trouble trying to convince certain people to allow what they considered ' common riffraff ' to be allowed to attend the school. If they only knew the backgrounds of the new students he was allowing to attend....well, lets just say, they would be far from happy.  
  
" Mariemaia, would you-" Howard began, before.  
  
Crash!!!!  
  
" Hey, Howard! I'm sorry we're late, overslept. And then their was the welcoming committee and all" a very out of breath boy panted, leaning against the door he had nearly ripped from it's hinges, a small blond boy the same age standing just behind him, looking extremely apologetic.  
  
" Why hello, Mr. Maxwell. Nice of you to join me. And this must be Mr. Winner. Nice to meet you." Howard said, offering Quatre his hand.  
  
" Cut the crap, Howard, I'm not in the mood for it." Duo grumpily told him, walking past him to throw himself down onto one of the disgustingly flowery chairs in front of Howard's desk, moodily staring out of the window.  
  
" Nice to see you in such a good mood, Duo. Hi, my name's Howard, you must be Quatre. Please, sit down." Howard politely, if slightly gruffly said, walking behind his desk, taking a seat himself.  
  
"What did you do Duo? It's your first day, and you've already managed to get yourself into trouble?"  
  
"No, it wasn't my fault! Some bitch and dumb jock, Relena I think her name was, didn't want to let us get in. Bitch. Bastard. Fucking Arseho-"  
  
"Huhum! That is quite enough. Even though it maybe true, such language is not permitted within school grounds, bla bla bla." Howard recited, getting an evil little smirk out of Duo.  
  
"He. One good thing about the girl, though. She's definitely got a good career ahead of her."  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?"  
  
" Why, being an impressionist of course! She already dose a great gold fish! Or she could be a mime. Believe me, no one could put up with that irritating voice for long" Duo happily mused; missing twin looks of disbelief on both his best friends face and his new principles face.  
  
" Really, Duo, you haven't change a bit. Nice new look, though. I was starting to get a bit worried about you, ya know. Last time I saw you, you were still wearing all that priest stuff. Well, anyway. Here are your schedules. I showed the teachers your previous marks, and all of them were practically begging for you to be put in their classes, so I put both of you in to set for all your classes, and managed to get you in the same groups for everything but."Howard said, checking the schedules.  
" English and history. Sorry, I did try, but there was only one space left in each top set class." "Thanks Howard! I know you did your best. See ya later, How! Gotta get to.the library?! All right! You gave us both three free periods a week! Cool! You r THE BEST! Come on, Q, let's get going!" Duo yelled, grabbing his slightly surprised friend (Duo, excited about school?! Wonders never cease to amaze me) Quatre thought, allowing Duo to enthusiastically drag him down the corridor, yet again, this time in the direction of the library.  
  
...................................  
  
End chapter three  
  
This chapter is way too short! I'll just have to write another one in a minuet!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks,  
  
Gundam06serenity 


	4. chapter four

Chapter four: untitled  
  
THANKYOU FOR REVIEWS for both fics! PLEASE review this fic! Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, but my computer sorta crashed! I'm still gonna keep trying to post a chapter of this and the odd riders every day if possible, if not every other day! Also, ideas for title would be very much appreciated!  
  
(()) Author babble  
  
// Thoughts of character  
  
"Hey, Wufei, nice makeup! I heard you pulled last night!" "Woman, that is none of your business!" A furiously blushing teen replied to his friend, Sally Po. Wufei and Sally were both Goths, and, although Sally was a few years his superior, very good friends.  
  
Wufei wore a black and white silk outfit. White silk floofy trousers (( That's how someone else described them, and I thought it sorta fit)), a black and gold dragon belt, black tank-top, and black and white long dragon jacket with the words ' Black Rose ' written underneath. A black onyx and amethyst dragon pendant hung from a white silk choker, his shoulder length ebony and silver streaked hair framed his delicate features. Black and white makeup adorned his features; silver bands covered his wrists and upper arms.  
Sally Po, the only female Goth in the school, had an equally impressive outfit on. She wore a tight dark-green and white top with the words 'psycho bitch in training' plastered across the front. She wore low- slung white leather trousers and a green and white studded belt. Silver jewellery covered her arms and fingers; deep green and white makeup her face. Her long blond, white and green streaked hair twisted in its customary style.  
  
" So, did you?" A voice quietly asked behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. A faint snickering could be heard from behind him.  
  
"Barton, injustice! And don't you encourage him, Yui! I don't know what's gotten into the two of you, you are worse than normal today.  
  
Trowa just shrugged, Heero smirked. Both Trowa and Heero were Goths too. Heero was the black rose's joint second in command with Zechs.  
  
Heero wore his customary outfit. Low slung Black leather trousers, a Prussian blue and silver belt, a dark Prussian blue shirt, matching his deep blue-rimmed eyes. He wore dark blue lipstick, a single silver earring, a silver chain around his neck with a single silver angel wing hanging from it, and silver and blue rings and bracelets. A black and blue leather jacked was slung over one shoulder, a black rose with the same words as Wufei's jacket embroidered on the back.  
  
Trowa wore low-slung tight forest green leather trousers, showing off his emerald bellybutton stud. A silver studded green belt was slung around his waist, a dark green and black top showing off his well-toned body. He wore a green leather collar with a single black rose on it. His strangely styled dark brown hair had emerald green streaks. Forest green lipstick and eye shadow adorned his features; dark green rings his fingers and wrists.  
  
"Have any of you seen Treize or Zechs yet today?" Wufei asked, leaning back against his locker.  
  
"Worried that they're having fun without you 'fei?" Sally teased.  
  
"Woman, must I say it again? Mind your own business! And, for your information, I was only asked because it is unlike them to be late." A slightly flustered Wufei replied, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, dragon, you wound me. And here I was thinking you would have missed us just a little bit" Treize purred, startling and already unnerved Wufei.  
  
"What is it with you people and trying to give me a heart attack today?! It's a conspiracy I tell you!" Wufei angrily ranted, not noticing the smirks and snickers all of his friends currently held.  
  
"Hey, have any of you guys seen the new kids yet?" Zechs asked, finally interrupting Wufei's ranting.  
  
"No, probably just another couple of jocks." Heero commented. "Just what our school needs, even more 'model students'!" Sally nodded, receiving agreeing nods from both Wufei and Trowa.  
  
"No, actually. Milliado and I saw them this morning. We had the immense pleasure of watching them meet Relena, Mueller, Une and Dorothy. Isn't that right, Milliado?" Treize announced, smirking at Milliado.  
  
"I thought I told you NOT to call me that at school! Yes, we saw them this morning. They look like promising kids, actually. And about our age, too." (( I said in first chapter- Treize and Milliado are fifteen, same age as others in order to make it easier-I know nothing about American schools!) "And that's not the only good news. Do you want to tell them or shall I?" Treize asked. "Humph! If you can call that good news! They aren't exactly the friendliest guys in the universe, but you can tell them if you must." Zechs replied, sounding slightly put off. They had NOT made a good first impression on him. Anyone who dared ignore HIS Treize (or Wufei) was not worth thinking about, as far as he was concerned. "Well, are you going to tell us or do we have o guess?" Wufei asked, still annoyed with them for startling him.  
  
"Although making you guess would be so much more fun, dragon, I believe none of you would be able to do so correctly. So, I'll just have to tell you." Pause.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"He. Sorry. Well, we've finally got some new Goths around the place. Quite cutie too. Both guys. Both Hot!" Treize commented, quickly adding "Of course, not as stunning as ether of you" when both Wufei and Zechs sent twin glares of ' you better rephrase what you just said is you EVER want to get any EVER again.  
  
"Nether of them are that friendly, but it would be nice to make the black rose gang bigger. Although, one of them did look apologetic when his friend just barged past us. We'll just have to try and find them at lunch." Treize finished, receiving nods of agreement from the others.  
  
"How come there are no other girl Goths in this stupid school! All of the girls, with NO acceptations as far as I can find, are straight and have the worst fashion sense ever! Who in their right mind would WILLINGLY wear PINK?!" Sally grumbled, turning to leave as the bell rang.  
  
"Meet outside the library at lunch. We'll try and find the new guys then." Treize ordered, as they all parted ways, heading towards their different classes.  
  
"See you in history, Wufei!" Sally called, blowing him a kiss.  
  
"Come on, Q!!! You're going to be late! I'll meet you in the library at lunchtime. Come on, Q! You've got history next, so I'll catch up with you later, 'Kay?" Duo babbled at Quatre, dragging him behind him for the nth time that day.  
"Yes, Duo. Ok, Duo. Bye, Duo." Quatre murmured in what he hoped were the right places. "See you in the library, Q! Later!"  
  
End chapter four  
  
What do you think? Please review! Thanks! 


	5. Untitled Chapter Five

Chapter five untitled  
  
Thank you for any reviews poster!!! Please review! Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, I was trying to make this chapter longer but it hasn't seemed to work very well! Please review!!!  
  
// = Thoughts () = Author babble  
  
"Hey, Wufei, can I have a look at your history notes?" Sally asked, sitting on her usual desk at the back of the class next to Wufei.  
  
"Onna, why mast you insist on copying my noted instead of taking your own?" Wufei sighed, passing his notes to Sally.  
  
"Because" Sally annoyingly replied.  
  
"Because what?!"  
  
"Just because"  
  
"Onna! Because is not an answer-" Wufei ranted.  
  
"Hey, 'fei, look. That must be one of the new kids Treize was telling us about" Sally interrupted. " I can see what Treize meant. He IS cutie! Hey, Wufei, lets introduce ourselves!"  
  
Quatre sighed, cautiously looking around the classroom. // Home schooling is rapidly starting to look more and more appealing// Quatre inwardly groaned, noticing that there were two other Goths in his class; a scowling boy about his age, sitting at the back of the room, and a girl, about a year or two older than him. She was walking over towards him, smirking.  
  
"Hey, my names Sally, and the boy glaring at us at the back of the room is Wufei. Come on, you've got to sit with us. We've always have a spare desk or four next to or around us" sally babbled, grabbing Quatre's arm and dragging him back to where Wufei was sitting.  
  
// And I thought Duo talked a lot! This Sally could give him a run for his money certainly. And now I know what Duo would be like if he ever got reincarnated as a girl. Oh, Allah! I hope that that never happens! //  
  
"Here, you can sit between me and Wufei. Your name is?"  
  
" Onna, you mean you dragged him all the way over here, babbling at him non- stop, and you didn't even pause long enough to find out what his name is?! Onna, you are even more stupid than I thought!"  
  
" Don't mind him, he just likes ranting. It's his third favourite thing, next to insulting woman and fu- " " WOMAN! DON'T YOU DARE!" "-cking Treize and Zechs!" " WOMAN!!!!" Wufei blushed furiously, making Quatre giggle.  
  
"Wow, it can talk! Sorry about that. You can really tell that we are such good friends cant you? Your name is?" Sally asked, finally calming down.  
  
Quatre paused, looking slightly nervous. " I'm Quatre."  
  
"Nice to meet ya Quatre. My name is Sally Po. I already said that, didn't I? Oh well! This is Chang Wufei. Have you been assigned a history partner or group yet?"  
  
" Woman, calm down. Your are scaring him." Wufei ordered, looking expectantly at the nervous blond.  
  
" Um I-I don't think so." Quatre stammered.  
  
" You can join us then. We've got just over three weeks to prepare a presentation and write a report on any historical period or aspect f that period we want" Wufei began.  
  
" WE haven't decided what to do it on yet, though. I think we should do it on Gothic history, or period clothing. But Chang here thinks we should do it on ancient China. What do you think? Do you want to go to the library to do some research later? Oh, and what's your friends name?"  
  
"Onna, you're doing it again!"  
  
"Come on, Quatre, you've got to come meet our friends. And Wufei's boyfriends-"  
  
" Onna, must you blab my preferences to the whole school?!"  
  
"Calm down, Wu. Quatre, I'll introduce you to the other guys in The Black Rose." Sally told him.  
  
"The Black Rose?"  
  
"Oh, yea, you're new here, so you don't know about The Black Rose yet. The Black Rose is run by Treize. Heero and Zechs are sort of his joint second in commands. The Black Rose is, sorta.like the local gang. They're in charge around here." Sally explained to the now interested looking blond.  
  
"Really? And you're both in this gang?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yea, we are. The gang's not really that big, 'cause it's a Goth only gang" Sally replied, as they reached the library.  
  
"Hey Sally, Wufei, who's your new friend?"  
  
"Hi, Trowa, Heero. This is Quatre. He's on of the guys Treize was telling us about this morning. Quatre, the tall guy with the weird hair is Trowa. The other guy with him is Heero." Sally introduced them.  
  
Turning to Heero, Wufei asked, " Where are Treize and Zechs? I thought they were meant to be meeting us here."  
  
"Dragon, I knew you cared!" Treize purred, hugging Wufei from behind, Zechs smirking over his shoulder.  
  
"Kushrenada, Marquise! You-you! You are both impossible!" Wufei sighed, leaning back onto Treize.  
  
"Nice to meet you again. I'm Treize, and this is Milliado" "I'm Zechs! Treize, I swear if you don't stop using the name, you won't be getting any for the next six months!"  
  
" You're no fun!" Treize pouted. "Your name is?"  
  
"I'm Quatre. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "How polite."  
  
"Where's your little.friend? He seemed a bit.."  
  
"Rude, up himself, a complete and utter bas-" Zechs was cut off mid sentence by Treize fiercely kissing him.  
  
"Oh, yea. He was just worried" Quatre said, timidly.  
  
"Dose your friend have a name?" Treize prompted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"If he wants you to know, he'll tell you himself. And if YOU want to know so much, why don't you ask him yourself?" Quatre replied.  
  
"Touché, little one. You're ok." Treize decided, ruffling the short blonds hair.  
  
"Quatre, get away from them!" Duo shouted, running over to them, quickly placing himself between Quatre and the others.  
  
"Leave him alone! Quatre, come on. I knew I should have stayed with you, or better yet, kept you back at the apartment" Duo said, trying to distance Quatre from the others.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo." Quatre quietly apologised, looking down. "But Duo, they seem nice. They're not."  
  
"What's wrong with you, kid! How can you treat your friend here like that! He was just starting to relax and look happy!" Sally shouted at Duo, momentarily shocking him.  
  
"That's none of your business! You have no idea what he's been through! Come on, Q, I'm taking you home, now!" Duo grabbed Quatre's arm, dragging him towards the door.  
Quatre looked apologetically back at Sally the others, before allowing Duo to drag him behind him, again.  
  
"What's wrong with him?!" Sally burst out, turning to face the others.  
  
"I can see what you meant. He is rude." Trowa commented.  
  
"And he's hot" Heero muttered, staring after Duo, eyes sparkling.  
  
"So, do you still want them in the Black Rose, Treize?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, defiantly" Treize smirked, walking away.  
  
End chapter five  
  
So, what do you think? Please review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Untitled chapter six:  
  
Author's notes: Thank you for reviews!!! Please keep reviewing!!! Thank you!  
  
() = Author babble  
  
// = Thoughts  
  
Duo had been silent throughout their journey back to their apartment, ignoring Quatre's apologetic looks. Slamming the door behind Quatre, Duo stormed over into the living room, motioning for Quatre to sit down.  
Duo pulled out his mobile, calling Howard to explain why both he and Quatre would not be attending classes that afternoon. Sighing, Duo threw himself back onto one of the black leather armchairs, facing Quatre.  
  
" Explain."  
  
Quatre looking as it he was on the verge of tears, quietly answered "I-I met two of them in history; Sally and Wufei. Th-they were really nice. Sally came over and asked if I'd sit with her and Wu-Wufei. They even said I could join their group for history. Then they said that they'd introduce me to their friends. Duo, They were really nice! They're not like-"  
  
"Quatre, I don't want you getting hurt. Promised you I'd look out for you, and I will." Duo sighed, looking up at Quatre.  
  
"Look, Q, it's not like I don't want you to make friends. It's just that I've got some business and stuff going on down at the club over the next few weeks. It you really like these guys so much, I'll have the others do a background check on them or something.  
Until then, though, I don't want you to sit next to them, talk to them, or work with them. You got that Q?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Q?"  
  
"Yes, Duo"  
  
"Look, kid, it's for the best. I'll help out with your missed word and stuff."  
Seeing Quatre looking so down, Duo sighted again, putting his arm around Quatre. // Why do I always end up looking like the bad guy?!//  
  
" Quatre, I'm sorry. It's just. look, Q, you know that club that's opining this Friday, The Seventh Domain? You know that that's my club, right? Well, some of the people I introduced you to before,"  
  
" You mean the ones from The Black Widow Spiders, Red Phoenixes, and White Tigers?" Quatre asked, timidly.  
  
"Yea, they're the guys. And you know what they do, don't you, Q?"  
  
"Yea, they're all gang leaders."  
  
"That's right, Q. And you know that I don't belong t any of those gangs, and nether do you."  
  
"Sort of. You do business with them though don't you, Duo?"  
  
"Yes. I let them have meeting in my clubs and stuff. Remember Dranzer*, Drigger**, and Black Widow Spider***? They told me that there's another gang or two already around here. They're doing a bit of research for me. Until they've found out who's in these gangs, and exactly which gangs they are, I don't want you around people I don't know if we can trust. It's for your own good, Q"  
  
" Do you know what gangs it might be? You think that they guys who..who.."  
  
" Until I get word from the others on whether or not it could be them, I'm not taking any chances."  
  
" Do you know what gangs it could be?"  
  
" We think that there's two or three gangs already around here. I've only got one name so far, though. The Black Rose."  
  
"The Black Rose? Are they a scene gang then?" Quatre whispered.  
  
"We don't know yet, Q. why. Have you heard anything about them?" Duo asked, sternly.  
  
"No-no, Duo, I haven't."  
  
"Ok, then. I've got to go down to the club late, Kat. You gonna come?"  
  
"Maybe." Quatre whispered, not noticing when Duo left the room.  
  
// Could it be them? Could they be the one's who.who.. No. They would never.would they? How well do I really know them? Sally and Wufei don't seem like the type to.Trowa and Heero wouldn't.Would they?//  
  
End chapter six  
  
*Dranzer is scene name of the leader of the Red Phoenixes. Kai from beyblade is their leader  
  
*Drigger is the scene name of the leader of the White tigers. Ray from Beyblade is their leader  
  
*The Black Widow Spider is the scene name of the leader of The Black Widow Spiders. Serenity is their leader (NOT Serenity or Serena from Sailor Moon, it's a different Serenity)  
  
So, what do you think? Please review! 


	7. chapter seven

Untitled Chapter seven:  
  
Authors notes: PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing, or I'll stop posting! Thanks for all reviews so far!  
  
// = Thoughts  
  
() = Author babble  
  
"Quatre, don't be mad at me! Come on, it's, Q, it's for your own good! What am I gonna have to promise to get you to speak to me again?" Duo pleaded with the still silent blond.  
It was now Thursday evening, almost four days since Duo had dragged Quatre out of school, almost four days since the last time Quatre had spoken to him. Duo had called Howard on Tuesday morning to inform him that nether himself or Quatre would be attending school that week. Quatre had not been amused to find that Duo was not allowing him to attend school until his business had been completed, or until he had at least identified which gangs were in the area.  
  
"Come on, Q, I'll do anything! Just speak to me!" Duo begged the stubborn blond.  
  
"Anything?" Quarter asked, acknowledging Duo's presence for the first time in three days.  
  
"Anything! Just name it!"  
  
" I want to go back to school, starting from tomorrow, and I want to attend the meetings you've got with the other gang leaders." Quatre demanded.  
  
"No Fucking way! Q, do you know how dangerous that could be?! No way! Not in a million Fucking years!"  
  
*Friday morning, twenty minutes before school starts*  
  
// I cannot believe I agreed to this! How the hell did he get his own way again! I have so gotta learn how to say no!// Duo inwardly groaned, glaring half-heartedly at the smug-looking blond walking next to him.  
  
"Quatre" Duo began.  
  
"I know. Do not talk to them, do not work with them, do not cause any trouble what so ever. Do not leave school without you; do not go near anyone who looks as if they could possibly be part of a gang. I know Duo." Quatre smirked at his friend's defeated glare. Quatre always got his way. Always. It was just a natural gift.  
  
" Duo, stop worrying! I'll meet you after school by my locker, ok? I'm gonna go to the library at lunchtime to try and catch up on some of the work you made me miss, ok Duo? I'll see you later." Quatre smiled, walking away.  
  
// He ALWAYS doses that! I have so gotta learn how to do that!// Duo muttered darkly to himself, turning to walk towards his next class.  
  
*History class*  
  
"So, we're all gonna go and check out that new club tonight, right? This is so cool, we're finally gonna get a half decent night club round here- QUATRE?!" Sally exclaimed, catching sight of the petit blond, sitting at the back of the classroom.  
  
"Hey, Sally, Wufei, nice to see you." Quatre replied, allowing Sally to hug him.  
  
"Where have you been all week?!" Sally asked, standing up.  
  
"Nowhere in particular." Quatre replied.  
  
"So why were you off?" Wufei asked.  
  
Quatre just made a face, making Sally laugh.  
  
"Finally let you off your leash did he?" Wufei asked, smirking.  
  
"He's just trying to look out for me. He's a bit overprotective at times, but normally he's a really nice guy." Quatre defended his friend.  
  
" You want to hang out later? Or aren't you allowed to talk to us?" Sally inquired.  
  
"I am not allowed to: Talk to, work with, associate with, or leave school grounds with any of you. So I am speaking to you, technically, you spoke to me first, you decided to associate with me, and I am not leaving school grounds yet, so technically, I'm not breaking my promise."  
  
" You're quite sneaky for someone who radiated innocence!" Sally laughed, ruffling Quatre's hair. " So, you gonna come with us later or not?"  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." *Duo, in library, free period*  
  
"Humph! Stupid, dumb, angelic-looking, he-demon," Duo was muttering darkly to himself, looking along the rows and rows of books, trying to find a book, any book, on death, decapitation, or vampires. Not looking where he was going, Duo turned the corner sharply, still muttering, and went head first into someone.  
  
"Sorry" Duo mumbled, Picking himself up, before glancing down at the figure he had bumped into.  
  
"Your Quatre's friend, aren't you?" The boy with deep Prussian blue eyes asked, standing.  
  
"Yes, why?" Duo snapped, glaring.  
  
" He said you were a nice person. Overprotective, but nice. He is a loyal friend. He wouldn't even tell the others your name. My name is Heero. Heero Yui. You are?" He asked the slightly startled, confused looking violet-eyed boy.  
  
"I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell." Duo replied quietly, looking into twin smouldering Prussian blue orbs.  
  
// Wow, he is hot! I wonder if he's got a boyfriend.wait, no! What am I thinking?! For all I know, he could be in one of the local gangs! Stay focused, Duo! You know nothing about him..except he is totally hot! Urg!!! I'm getting nowhere here! Huh? Why is he looking at me like that..Oo, I think he must have asked me a question..why the hell am I still talking to myself?!//  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked you if you were doing anything this evening?"  
  
"Oh. I sorta have stuff I have to do, but it shouldn't take long!" Duo blurted out. //what the hell am I thinking?!//  
  
"Would you like to go out with me this evening? I heard that there is a new club opening tonight, The Seventh Domain or something like that. A group of us are going there tonight. I've got some 'stuff' to do as well this evening, but it should not take very long, either. And you needn't worry about your friend, Quatre, either. I believe my friend Trowa has taken a liking to him. He is a very protective kind of guy. So, would you like to go out with me?"(I know, Heero is talking way too much!) Heero asked.  
  
"Um, yea, sure. I'll see you there? At about nine?" Duo asked, hesitantly.  
  
"My business should be complete by then. I will see you there, Duo." Heero confirmed, turning and exiting the library.  
  
//what the hell have I just gotten myself into? Please tell me I didn't just agree to go on a date with him? And I was worried about Quatre!// Duo groaned, turning back to the shelves, continuing his search for a book.  
  
End Chapter Seven  
  
So, what do you think? Please review! 


	8. Chapter eight

The Black Rose Chapter Eight:  
  
Thank you very much for reviews! Please keep reviewing! Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday; I was actually finishing an essay for once!  
  
(()) = Author babble  
  
// = Thoughts (Character thoughts)  
  
"Hey, Quatre" Trowa greeted him, walking up behind him.  
  
"He-hey Trowa" Quatre replied, blushing.  
  
Quatre had 'decided' to hang out with Sally and Wufei after history (actually, Sally had latched herself onto his arm as soon as the bell had gone, insisting that he stay with them for the rest of the day, so they could finalise there plans for that night)  
Sally, seeing Quatre's blush as Trowa talked to him, started snickering, making Quatre blush even harder. Trowa, seeing Quatre's discomfort, sent a glare worthy of Yui in Sally direction, grabbing Quatre's arm and leading him off to one side.  
  
"Um, Quatre, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" Trowa asked, looking down.  
  
" Really? I mean, if you're sure. Yes, I'd love to." Quatre babbled sweetly, making Trowa smile. (Both Sally and Wufei, who 'just happened' to overhear their conversation, and 'just happened' to be in the perfect position to see exactly what Quatre and Trowa were doing, were both shocked. Nether of them had EVER seen Trowa smile, NEVER! Maybe Quatre would be more of a good influence than they first thought!)  
  
" Barton, in case you forgot, you have a prior engagement tonight!" Wufei reminded him sternly, before Sally could stop him.  
  
Hearing this, Quatre's face fell, making him look even sadder and more dejected than he had when he had first arrived.  
  
"It won't take long, I'm sure! We should be done by nine at the latest! Isn't that right, Wufei" Sally said, glaring more fiercely at the Chinese youth than even Yui could muster.  
  
"I completely forgot! I'm meant to be helping Duo out with some stuff this afternoon! It shouldn't take long, though." Quatre added, sounding hopeful.  
  
Trowa smiled down at the young, hopeful-looking blond, nodding in reply.  
  
"So, where are you two gonna meet?" Sally butted in, smirking at both Trowa and Quatre's blushes.  
  
"Um, why don't you tell me where you guys have got to go, and I'll meet you there?" Quatre suggested, smiling sweetly at the others, as they walked towards Treize's locker, where the other three were meant to be meeting there fellow Black Rose members.  
  
"Um, how about I just meet you at nine fifteen outside the cinema down town?" Trowa suggested, receiving an enthusiastic nod of agreement from Quatre.  
  
Sally sighed, theatrically, at the disgustingly sappy scene in front of her. // Why'd they get all the fun?! This is sweet, but so unfair! When am I gonna get a love life of some sort?!//  
  
As Treize, Zechs and Heero approached, Quatre turned to Trowa to say goodbye, before leaving in search of Duo.  
  
"So, Trowa, did you ask him out?" Zechs asked, smirking. Trowa just sent him a withering glare, ignoring him.  
  
"Did you?" Heero asked, smirking.  
  
"That's none of your business, Yui-" "Yes, he did" Sally interrupted, her smirk growing even wider.  
  
Treize, ever trying to make things fair within his little gang, decided to turn the tables on them. " So, did you two ask your fantasy partners out yet? Heero, found out his name yet?"  
  
Heero, cheeks faintly tinted pink, mumbled " DuoMaxwellDateTonightReallyHot" Making the others snort, and Sally laugh out loud.  
  
"How about YOU, Sally? Asked Relena out yet?" Treize asked, innocently, making Sally go beetroot red, the others staring, mouths open in shock.  
  
"Yo-you like Relena?! Hahahahahahahahah!" Wufei snorted.  
  
"You have a crush on my SISTER?!" Zechs burst out loud, making Wufei laugh even harder. "You want me to set you up on a date with her?" Zechs added, seriously, stunning the others even further, and bringing Wufei close to hysterics.  
  
"Hey, Sally, if things go well, you and Wufei could end up being related!" Zechs added, silencing Wufei, making the others smirk.  
  
"On a slightly more serious note" Treize began, waiting till the others had calmed down "Do you all know were we're meting tonight?"  
  
"The Seventh Domain, at six, wasn't it?" Sally asked, receiving a nod for conformation. " Remind me thy we have to go down there again?"  
  
Sighing, Treize answered, " We've got to make sure this club isn't going to be a scene club."  
  
"Um, not meaning to sound stupid, but what's that?"  
  
"A scene club is a club where members of bigger gangs meet. Some of the bigger gangs wouldn't be that bad to meet, but others like The Black scorpions and white manticores are bad news. Scene meeting places often attract loner members too, like the legendary Shinigami.  
We can't let other gangs take over our territory. We're just going to go and make sure that they know that." Wufei answered.  
  
"But what if it's one of the trinity gang meeting places?" Trowa asked, confusing Sally once again.  
  
Seeing her confused look, he explained. " The trinity is what the three most powerful gangs are called collectively; The White Tigers, The Red Phoenixes, and the most powerful, The Black Widow Spiders. They give protection to some smaller gangs, and do dealings with some of the loner scene members. If it's a trinity meeting place, they aren't going to leave if you ask them nicely, Treize."  
  
Clenching his fists, Treize replied, " I know that. But we can't let ANY other gangs take over. If this stupid place thinks that they've got it bad having to put up with the black roses, they haven't seen anything yet. You all know what I'm talking about. Most of the other gangs won't stop at anything; nothing is too low for them. We can't just sit back and let that happen to our town! Whether it's a Scene gang, Trinity gang, or just a few loners, we're going to make sure that they know The Black Rose gang are in charge around here,"  
  
End of chapter  
  
I know, you thought something good was going to happen in this chapter, didn't you? It's coming, it's coming. Buuuuuuutttttt, it you wanna know what's gonna happen, you have to review!!! I'm not posting the next chapter till I get some more response, 'Kay?! 


	9. chapter nine

The Black Rose Chapter Nine:  
  
Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing or I won't keep posting! Sorry I didn't post anything the last few days, I was working on some other stuff. Please review!!!  
  
() = Author babble  
  
// = thoughts  
  
"hey, Duo, I'm nearly ready. When are we leaving?" Quatre asked, as he finished putting on his make up. Tonight he was wearing low slung tight black leather laced trousers, a louse turquoise and silver shimmering peasant top, a white gold chain around his waist, and white gold and turquoise bellybutton stud. Silver body glitter, dark turquoise and black make up adorned his features, silver and white gold his fingers. He wore a black leather and silver choker. Also, on his right cheek, in black pen, he had two mini crossed curved swords, the scene symbol of Sandrock, Shinigami's right hand man.  
  
"Duo? Earth to Duo!" Quatre frowned, as he pulled on his black and silver doc martins, before grabbing his full-length turquoise leather trench coat.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm nearly ready, just give me a minute, Q" Duo called back to his friend, idly turning his stereo off. Duo's outfit was completely black. He wore tight low-slung leather trousers, a small silver and black onyx bellybutton hoop visible; a silver scythe chain trailing down one leg and around his waist. He wore a tight silver-black shimmering peasant top, silver and black leather choker with crossed silver scythes on it, a silver cross on a long silver chain just visible below. Silver rings and bangles adorned his arms, wrists and fingers, black and white make up his face. On his right cheek were two mini black crossed scythes, the sign of the legendary loner scene member, Shinigami.  
  
"Duo, are you ok? You seem more distracted than usual" Quatre commented, passing Duo his long black leather trench coat and boots.  
  
"Um, yea. Quatre, by any chance did a guy called Trowa ask you out?"  
  
"Um, well, I mean..that is to say..yes" Quatre blushed furiously, making Duo smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Q, I'm in no place to tell you not to date him. I'm going out with his friend, Heero, later tonight."  
  
"Really? That is so great! I knew you'd grow to like them! This is SO great! We can all be friends now!" Quatre gushed excitedly, smiling brightly for the first time in months.  
  
"Quatre, I don't mean to bring you down, but we've got some business to take care of first tonight. You don't have to come if you don't want to, though, Q. I can handle it"  
  
"That's ok, Duo. Trowa and the guys said that they've got some stuff to do first, anyway. I'm meeting them at nine outside the cinema. We should be done by then, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Yep, we'll be done by then. The others are getting there at about four. Depending on what they've found out, we'll probably be finished before The Seventh Domains grand opening at eight."  
  
End of chapter  
  
I wasn't gonna end the chapter here but I got board so I want more reviews before I get to the good bit! 


	10. chapter ten

Chapter ten: The black Rose  
  
Mwahahahaha!!!! Now, should I tell you what happens, or shouldn't I? Hum, that's a tough one! I'll continue for now, but to get all of it, I'll need more reviews!!! Mwahahaha!!!  
  
*He-hem* sorry about that. PLEASE REVEW!!!!! Thank you  
  
() = Author Babble  
  
// = Character thoughts  
  
"Hey, Trowa, are the others here yet?" Sally asked, as she arrived at the end of the street, about a block away from the club, where they'd agreed to meet the others.  
  
"They'll be here in a minute." Trowa quietly replied, turning to look at Sally.  
  
Tonight, he was wearing dark green lace up leather trousers, dark green and silver boots, emerald chains and jewellery, a dark green peasant top, green and black makeup and a long green leather trench coat.  
  
Sally was wearing dark purple leather trousers, a tight purple top, amethyst jewellery, and a long purple leather coat. She had left her hair out, re-dying the streaks deep purple.  
  
"Hey, Heero."  
  
"Hn" Heero was wearing Prussian blue leather trousers, (Very tight trousers I might add) a dark blue shirt, silver chains, and dark blue and black make up.  
  
Treize, Zechs and Wufei showed up minutes later, at about ten to five; cloths and hair looking slightly ruffled.  
  
Treize was wearing tight black leather trousers, white gold chains, and a black shirt with a black rose on it. Dark blue and black make up adorned his features.  
  
Zechs wore tight red leather trousers, a red muscle shirt-tank top-thing (that sentence made so much sense didn't it?) and a red shirt with a black rose on it. Blood red make up adorned his features, his long white and red hair left out behind him.  
  
Wufei wore black leather trousers and a white silk shirt. Silver chains hung around his hips, wrists and neck. His black hair was left loose, cascading around him. Black and white makeup adorned his features. He also wore a long white leather trench coat with a black rose design on the back.  
  
"Treize, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. We have got to make sure that it's not a scene club, and if it is, make sure they know that we're in charge around here. Heero, did you check on their security?"  
  
"Hn. They don't open until eight, eight thirty. Till then it should be open for last minute deliveries. We should be able to just walk in through the front door."  
  
As they arrived at the club, they could hear voices coming from down the stairs. Heero had, of course been right. The few staff members that were around were so busy with last minute preparations, that they didn't even notice their presence.  
  
Treize lead the way, towards the back of the club, where the voices were coming from. A group of about five or six figures were gathered around something, talking seriously about something, apparently not noticing their presence.  
  
"So, what did you and Drigger find, Dranzer?"  
  
" I had all of my men out looking, but the white tigers could come up with nothing."  
  
"Same here. The red phoenixes have been trying to track them down for weeks, but all of our leads came up with a blank."  
  
"Thanks all the same. Did you find anything, Black Widow?"  
  
"Yes and No. The Black Widow Spiders have had some leads, all of which we're currently following up. Don't worry, we'll find them. Nobody does that to one of our own and gets away with it"  
  
"SHIT! This is bad. Not only is this a scene club, but it's a Trinity Club! The White Tigers, Red Phoenixes and The Black Widow Spiders all in one club? This couldn't get any worse!" Treize swore under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry, Sandrock, we'll find the guy's who did this to you. We swore to Shinigami we would, and we all keep our word" the only female present reassured one of the two figures, presumably Sandrock, who had his back turned to Treize and the others.  
  
"Shit! Sandrock and Shinigami?! They're legends! Treize, we don't stand a chance against them!"  
  
"We've got to try."  
  
"Thanks for coming tonight, guys. This really meant a lot to us. Are you going to be coming back for the grand opining tonight?"  
  
"No, we won't shinigami, though I'll send some of my people to make sure nothing goes wrong for you. I will met you again in three days with some more information." The girl with long, white amethyst and black hair replied. The boy with grey-blue hair and the boy with long black hair nodded their agreement.  
  
"Shin, I think you've got some company," The girl informed one of the two other boys, neither of which had turned around yet.  
  
"I am Treize Kushrenada, leader of the Black Rose gang, this is OUR city" Treize began, hearing one of the figures gasp.  
  
"Tr-Treize?" the blond boy squeaked, turning to face them.  
  
"Quatre?!"  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
Duo spun round, mouth open.  
  
" You're Sandrock?" Trowa whispered  
  
" And YOU are shinigami?" Heero asked, amazes  
  
"Quatre, please tell me you didn't know that they were a gang?!"  
  
End of chapter ten  
  
I am evil! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!!!!  
  
Hehehe, sorry! PLEASEChiba eyes PLEASEEEE?! If you post more reviews I'll post another two chapters this weekend! Please!!!!! Thank you  
Gundam06serenity 


	11. chapter eleven

The Black Rose Chapter eleven  
  
Mwahahahaha!!! I am evil! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews!!!! There are now over fifty reviews!!!!!! THANK YOU!!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
() = Author babble  
  
// = Character thoughts  
  
"Shin, I think you've got some company," The girl informed one of the two other boys, neither of which had turned around yet.  
  
"I am Treize Kushrenada, leader of the Black Rose gang, this is OUR city" Treize began, hearing one of the figures gasp.  
  
"Tr-Treize?" the blond boy squeaked, turning to face them.  
  
"Quatre?!"  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
Duo spun round, mouth open.  
  
" You're Sandrock?" Trowa whispered  
  
" And YOU are shinigami?" Heero asked, amazes  
  
"Quatre, please tell me you didn't know that they were a gang?!"  
  
"Duo, we'll just be going now. We'll drop by sometime during the weekend. May I suggest that you continue this in the back room?" The Black Widow suggested, as she and the other two turned to leave.  
  
Duo nodded his agreement, glaring at the small blond, before storming off to the back of the club, slamming the door of his office open. Quatre followed Quickly behind, avoiding Trowa's questioning gaze.  
  
Duo sat down behind his black oak desk, motioning for Treize to sit down.  
  
"Quatre, tell me you didn't know that they were one of the local gangs" Duo half pleaded with Quatre, looking up at the nervous blond.  
  
"Duo, I... I knew that they were a gang, but I swear I didn't know that they wanted to be a scene gang." Quatre quietly replied, not taking his eyes off of the floor.  
  
"We do not want to be part of a scene gang! We are here to-" Wufei began  
  
"I will deal with you In a moment. Quatre, did you tell any of them who you or I am?" Duo asked, harshly.  
  
"N-no. but they'll know by now, seeing as they over heard most of what was said to the others."  
  
"Fine. We'll deal with this later. Now, what did you want, and what are you doing in my club?"  
  
"Your club?!" Treize asked, sounding slightly amazed.  
  
"What do we want?! Why the fuck didn't you tell us YOU were part of a gang?! And what the hell were you doing with those other heartless bastard scene leaders?!" Heero exploded.  
  
"How DARE you talk of them in that way! You know NOTHING! You have no idea about them or about us, and therefore no right to judge us!" Duo shouted back, knocking over his desk, startling everyone but Quatre.  
  
// Oh, boy. Here comes shinigami// Quatre thought, as he calmly walked over to Duo, turning the heavy oak desk back up the right way.  
  
"And for your information, WE are NOT part of a gang!"  
  
"Then who are you really?" Trowa asked, looking at Quatre sadly.  
  
"This is my club, we will do things my way. Seeing as I have already answered one of your questions, you must answer one of mine. Why are you all here?"  
  
"We are here to make sure scene scum like the trinity don't take over our city." Treize coolly replied, surprising Sally and Wufei.  
  
"But we know Quatre, he's not like that. I'm sure he's got a good reason." Sally began. Before she could finish, Duo cut in.  
  
"Don't EVER insult the trinity in front of me!" Duo growled. " You're right. Some of the gangs in the scene are scum. But the trinity is different."  
  
"Fine, we've answered your question, now answer ours! Who are you? Who do you work for? Why are you doing this? And what happened to Quatre?"  
  
"Inpatient, aren't we? Fine, I will answer most of your questions, but the last is not for me to say. It is up to Quatre to tell you that.  
Have you ever heard of a lone member who goes by the name of Shinigami?"  
  
"Do not play with us! We know you are he!" Wufei snapped.  
  
"Than why ask who we are? Getting to your next question, I personally work for no one. Nether does Quatre. We have dealings with the Trinity, and only the Trinity and those gangs who are given protection by them."  
  
"Why are you here? What are you doing here? Why our city? What happened to Quatre?" Heero asked again, glaring at Duo.  
  
"Why are we here and what are we doing? My my, full of questions now aren't we? I am here on business. I chose this city because it is the only city which can easily be accessed by all trinity gang leaders, and also because I had contacts here, and a few leads. I will leave it up to Quatre to decide whether or not he shall tell you what we are doing here, because the reason is linked in with what happened to him.  
But before he decides whether or not to tell you, allow me to give you this information for free: The Seventh Domain is not the first Scene night club in this town. It is, however, the first Trinity club. I believe that The Black Scorpions and White Manticores have had dealings within the city for almost five years now, or was it six? I believe that a Relena Darlin and a Dorothy Catalina have been working their way up within the Black Scorpions over the last year and a half."  
  
"You mean, Relena is."  
  
"And Dorothy."  
  
End chapter  
  
Mwahahahaha!!!!!!! EVIL!!!! Actually, I am sorry, but I sorta have some homework to go and finish! I HATE ESSAYS!!! I'll post the next chapter in a few hours, IF I get at least...hum..seven more reviews! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I promise I will explain next chapter! I swear! Shinigami's honour! BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT, let's try and make it to sixty reviews before then, k? 


	12. chapter twelve

Chapter Twelve: The Black Rose  
  
Mwahahahahahaha! Thank you, my loyal fans! Mwahahahahahaha! ( I think I sound WAY to happy and hyper even for me at this time of the night!) Thanks for the reviews! Good minions! Mwahahahahahahaha ( Chiba Duo walks over and hits gundam06serenity on the head) I'll just shut up now. Please keep reviewing, and I may be nice! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
() = author babble  
  
// = character thought  
  
"Why are we here and what are we doing? My my, full of questions now aren't we? I am here on business. I chose this city because it is the only city which can easily be accessed by all trinity gang leaders, and also because I had contacts here, and a few leads. I will leave it up to Quatre to decide whether or not he shall tell you what we are doing here, because the reason is linked in with what happened to him.  
But before he decides whether or not to tell you, allow me to give you this information for free: The Seventh Domain is not the first Scene night club in this town. It is, however, the first Trinity club. I believe that The Black Scorpions and White Manticores have had dealings within the city for almost five years now, or was it six? I believe that a Relena Darlin and a Dorothy Catalina have been working their way up within the Black Scorpions over the last year and a half."  
  
"You mean, Relena is."  
  
"And Dorothy."  
  
"You sound surprised? Didn't you know that your sister and your cousin were part of one of the most manipulative gangs around? My, my, don't you take such interest in your siblings' lives! Anyway, Quatre, have you decided whether or not to tell them yet?"  
  
"Hai. I-I will tell them." Quatre stammered quietly answered.  
  
"Are you sure, Q? You don't have to tell them if you're not ready (I like Duo's way of thinking! Maybe I should put off telling you for another few chapters! Mwahahahaha *Chiba Duo attacks again with Chiba scythe * Ouch! Fine, fine! I'll stop torturing the readers! You're no fun! *Author sulks*)"  
  
"It's ok, Duo, I've got to tell someone sometime, I might as well start now.  
As you may or may not know, me and Duo came from a small town. You know, the type where everyone knows everyone else's business? Our town was particularly narrow-minded. Shortly after Duo turned thirteen, he became fascinated with the real Shinigami, and started dressing like a catholic priest for about a year and a half. That was before Solo and the others showed up.  
Solo was part of a gang, a Goth one, and as far as we can tell, a major scene one at that. Solo was a nice guy, he and Duo quickly became friends. Duo introduced us as well, and we got on ok too. Solo was the one who got Duo into Goth. Duo, of course, had to get me into it to. It didn't exactly go down well around town.  
Duo and me started hanging out with Solo. We never went around wit him and his gang, though."  
  
"Solo and me even dated for a while. He was my first ever boyfriend. But soon after we started dating, the rumours started going around" Duo added.  
  
"Rumours about how me and Duo had joined the gang, and about how both of us were.involved with Solo. How we were both..involved with not only him, but all the guys in the gang.  
Duo, being Duo, could laugh it off, making most of the town believe it was only that, rumours. But, the rumours about me..they believed them. To start with, I didn't really care when more or less everyone in town began to ignore and shun me, but then.."  
  
"Me and Solo got serious, I-I sorta forgot about Quatre for a while." Duo quietly said, gazing at the floor.  
  
" I was happy for Duo, really I was. But, then..the gang Solo was in started to notice us. They knew Duo was off limits 'cause of Solo.but.then they noticed me. They notice how I was often alone, and how the others ignored me.  
One night, I was walking back from the library. Although it was the start of the summer, it was getting dark pretty early, so, I decided to take a short cut. I took one of the small back alleys, one that I had taken with Duo a hundred times before.  
But, th-they must have seen me going down there by myself. I could here them following me. I tried to speed up, to get away, but.there was too many of them.  
There was about eight of them. They followed me down the alley, and they managed to catch up with me. They...they...  
  
End of chapter twelve MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I will post more when I get enough reviews! Even I am starting to get annoyed with me! I AM EVIL! Can you guess it yet? 


	13. Chapter thirteen

The Black Rose Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo! Mwahahahahahaahahaha! You are at my mercy! You guys are being really patient! I would have givin up on me a long time ago! THANKS!!!!! Please keep reviewing!  
  
() = Author babble  
  
// = Character thought  
  
One night, I was walking back from the library. Although it was the start of the summer, it was getting dark pretty early, so, I decided to take a short cut. I took one of the small back alleys, one that I had taken with Duo a hundred times before.  
But, th-they must have seen me going down there by myself. I could here them following me. I tried to speed up, to get away, but.there was too many of them.  
There was about eight of them. They followed me down the alley, and they managed to catch up with me. They...they..."  
  
"Quatre was the victim of gang rape. But, do you know what? No-one believed him, and no-one cared! I was to busy with Solo. Quatre didn't even tell me till about a month later! I should have been there! I could have stopped it!" Duo cried frustratedley, obviously blaming himself.  
  
"Duo, it wasn't your fault. I told you that. Anyway, apparently it was some of the higher up members of the gang Solo was in who.who.raped me. When Duo found out Solo had already known, and had not bothered to tell him, he got really, really mad. I think that the guys still in hospital, actually."  
  
"As soon as I found out that So had known, I went out and tried to find him. He was with two of the guys who did it. Let me put it this way, they were on life support for at least a month.  
The reason that me and Quat got involved in the scene was sorta because of that. I didn't know it at the time, but some friends of mine were actually rival gang leaders, they were some of the ones who you saw earlier.  
As soon as they found out what had happened to Quat, they told us all about the scene. The only reason we didn't join a gang was because I didn't want Quatre to get seriously involved, so we decided to become lone scene members.  
  
The business I mentioned before was also related to this. Solo never told me exactly WHICH gang he belonged to. We still haven't been able to track down the other four. We've narrowed it down to this area, and know that we're looking for two guys and two girls apparently.  
I own a string of clubs all across the country; all of them major scene clubs. My contacts have managed to find that these four are in one of two gangs: ether the Black Scorpions or the White Manticores.  
  
Look, I'm sorry I was such a bastard to start with, but I can't help it. Until I find the guys who did this to Q, than everyone who's not helping has to be considered a suspect or one of the enemy. I didn't know you, and neither did Q. for all I had known, one of you could have been the ones who had done this to Q."  
  
"I can see now why you were so protective of him. I had you all wrong" Sally whispered, not wanting to believe what she had heard.  
  
"Now, why are you here?" Duo straitened, turning his attention to Treize.  
  
"We were here to tell you to get out of our city, but it would be a great injustice to do so now. Shinigami, is it? If you would allow us, myself and the black roses would like to help you in any way possible."  
  
"Yea, now I've heard more about it, this scene stuff doesn't sound so bad. How do ya join?" Milliado asked, sitting of Treize's lap.  
  
"Marquise, this is hardly the time-" Wufei began angrily, to be cut off by Quatre  
  
"You guys want to join? If you want, I'll look in to it for you. It's not like I am allowed to do ANYTHING until they've been found" Quatre shot a withering glare at Duo.  
  
"Trowa, I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me now.." Quatre looked down, turning to leave.  
  
"Why would I not want to go out with you, little one?"  
  
"But"  
  
"This changes nothing. If anything, I think I lo-like you even more than I did before" Trowa smiled reassuringly at Quatre, who abruptly threw his arms around him.  
  
"Um, Heero, if you don't wanna go out, then-" Duo was cut off abruptly by Heero fiercely kissing him.  
  
"Wow, I'll take it that the dates still on then?" Duo smiled, looking slightly dazed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Aww, they make such cutie couples! Am I the only person on the planet who's not getting any?! This is SO NOT FAIR!" Sally cried, smiling at the happy couples.  
  
"How about instead of going to the movies, we just stick around the club for a couple of hours?" Duo suggested.  
  
"Sure". "You don't have to be a member of the scene to go, do you?" Wufei asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, Wu-man, you don't." Duo smirked at the Chinese teens irritated look.  
  
"YES! Another one who likes to annoy 'fei! We are so gonna get along!" Sally whooped, slinging an arm around Duo.  
  
"Though, if you want the black rose to become a scene gang, we could have that arranged." Duo mused.  
  
"Or you guys could just have scene names like we do." Quatre added in, smiling brightly from where he was sitting in Trowa's lap.  
  
"Ooooo, yea, you guys would really fit in in one of Duo's clubs! They attract loads of Goths. Cutie ones too! Can we give you guy's scene names, please? Please?" Quatre begged, with huge pleading Chiba eyes.  
  
"Fine, fine. You can think of them later, Q. come on! I've got a club to run and a new guy to terrorize-I mean, date!" Duo cheerfully announced, dragging a slightly worried looking Heero behind him.  
  
(In another City, about a hundred miles away)  
  
"Scorpion, we think we've tracked them down. They covered their trails pretty good, but they made a small mistake. A new club has just been opened, The Seventh Domain, it's very similar to the other clubs Maxwell owns apparently. Two of our main contacts informed us of two new arrivals in their school. Shall I tell the others to get ready to leave, scorpion?"  
  
"Yes. Get all of the Black Scorpions in the area together, and contact those in the city we will be travelling to. No-one crosses the black scorpions and gets away with it. No-one!"  
  
End of chapter thirteen  
  
So, what do you think? Should I finish it now, or continue? Please review and tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehe! 


	14. Chapter fourteen

The Black Rose Chapter Fourteen:  
  
I am REALLY SORRY I haven't been able to post over the last few days! I had some history essays to catch up with, felt really ill and had some last minute Christmas shopping to do! I am really sorry! For once, this is not me trying to be evil! (Though I AM STILL EVIL! Mwahahahaha!) Hehem, anyway, here's the next chapter, please keep posting!  
  
() = Author Babble  
  
// = Character thoughts  
  
*Ring-ring,ring-ring,ring-ring*  
  
"Urg!!! Q, get the phone! 'm tired! Tell 'em to fuck off!!" Duo groaned burying himself within his black satin duvet.  
  
"Huh? 'S to early. Hello?" Quatre said sleepily into what he thought was the phone. Actually, he was speaking into his alarm lock. "Huh? Oh. Hello? 'S to early.Trowa? Why are you phoning me in the middle of the night?" Quatre yawned into the receiver, sitting up in his rumpled turquoise and black bed.  
  
"Little one, its half past one in the afternoon" Trowa chuckled down the phone.  
  
"Wha? K'so!" Quatre yelped, falling out of bed. "What day is it? What happened?" Quatre moaned groggily down the phone.  
  
"It's Saturday, Quatre. You and Duo are meant to be meeting us in the mall in about half an hour. Duo really wasn't joking when he said he wanted to terrorize Heero at the club last night, was he? I don't think any of us left before four am. Do you want me to tell the others you are going to be slightly late?" Trowa smirked down the phone.  
  
"Wha? Oh, yea, I suppose..wait, actually I could do with your guys help. Can you and Heero come by our apartment to help me with something?" Quatre asked innocently.  
  
"With what exactly?" Trowa asked warily.  
  
"Don't you trust me, Trowa?" You could just hear the Chiba eyes from the tone of voice alone.  
  
"Fine, fine! It better not be anything dangerous, tasteless, or pink" Trowa paused "Actually, if it's dangerous, it will be easier to convince Yui to come."  
  
"Believe me, this could get ugly. Actually, Tro, why don't you just ask all the guys to come by our apartment, I can tell you your scene names, we can talk, and I can prepare your outfits for this evening!"  
  
"Outfits?"  
  
"Of course! You cannot got to a scene party dressed so, so, innocently! Just trust me, I've designed all of the costumes Duo's staff and bands wear! I've even done some of the stuff for The Black Widow Spiders and the Trinity! Just ask the guys to meet in my apartment in twenty minutes, 'k? I'll buzz ya through when you get here! Bye!" Quatre happily bounced out of bed, hanging up on Trowa.  
  
"Right, what to wear, what to wear..hummmm, I'll have to raid Duo's dressing rooms later, and have a look through some of my new stuff too. Ooooo, I wonder how Wufei would look in pink? Hehehe!" Quatre began scheming, as he quickly went to go and have a shower before the others got there.  
  
End of chapter fourteen  
  
I know, way too short! Sos, will post more later if I get more reviews mwahahahahahahaha! 


	15. CHapter fifteen

The Black Rose Chapter fifteen  
  
THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! U guys are great! (Author glomps readers-chiba Duo walks over and attacks author for no apparent reason) COME ON!!! 96 REVIEWS SO FAR!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, OR I WILL HAVE TO REVERT BACK TO BEING REALLY REALLY EVIL!!! Mwahahahahahhaha!!! (Chiba Duo brings reinforcements-chiba Heero with Chiba gun, Chiba Wufei with Chiba Kanata, Chiba Quatre with the Chiba eyes, and scary staring Chiba Trowa. All attack author for stalling-ack! I should just shut up now, shouldn't I?) Anyway, please review!!!  
  
(()) = Author babble  
  
// = Character thoughts  
  
*Doorbell ringing in the background*  
  
"Coming! Hey guys, you're early!" Quatre exclaimed answering the door, wearing only a fluffy bunny rabbit turquoise towel.  
  
"....." Heero  
  
"....." Sally  
  
"....?!" Trowa  
  
"Nice Towel, Quatre." Wufei smirked, leaning back against Treize.  
  
"Why, thank you Fei-Fei.(Wufei splutters, turning bright red) if you excuse me a minute, I'll just go and put some cloths on. Go on through to the living room, I'll be in in a minute." Quatre called back, heading towards his room.  
  
The others walked into the apartment, and whistled. It was obvious from just this room that Duo and Quatre were loaded. All of the furniture was ether gothic, leather, or looked extremely expensive.  
  
"Quatre, what was it you wanted us to help you with?" Trowa called  
  
"And where is Duo? Trowa said you wanted me to do something dangerous" Heero called, a manic gleam appearing in his eyes.  
  
"Yea, Winner, and why are we ALL here?" Wufei called, sitting on Zechs lap.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea, Duo's still in bed, I'll get to that in a minute. I needed you all here because you all volunteered to go out to one of Duo's other scene clubs tonight"  
  
"What?" they all mouthed at one another. None of them could remember that promise, none that is, except Quatre and Sally.  
  
"You all did promise, you were all just a bit drunk at the time. Anyway, none of you have ANYTHING appropriate to wear, so seeing as I design all of the outfits for the bands that play at Duo's club, and all the uniforms for Duo's staff, I neeeeed you guys to try some stuff on, PLUS I need to tell all of you your scene names, PLUS I need to plan all of your symbols. Well, actually Duo normally does that; I just help him draw them. You know, like the shinigami scythe and Sandrock's crossed swords." Quatre babbled, coming his fingers through his hair as he walked into the living room. Today, he was wearing pale blue and sea green.  
  
"Oh, yea, I almost forgot. Heero, I need you and Trowa to do something. Think of it as kind of a mission. A VERY dangerous mission." Quatre smiled sweetly at Trowa, (Here come the chiba eyes)  
  
"What sort of"- "Mission accepted, what do you want us to do?" Heero cut in, receiving a glare in response from Trowa.  
  
" I take no responsibility for any injuries you may acquire on you mission," Quatre warned.  
  
"Fine by me, what is the mission?"  
  
"Right, I want you to......."  
  
End of chapter  
  
Mwahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! More reviews or else!!!! I am EVIL!!!! (Chiba Duo and Quatre look up at author menacingly, before starting to whisper something-author quickly moves computer out of Chiba reach) No more chapters till I get more reviews!!! 


	16. chapter sixteen

The Black Rose Chapter Sixteen:  
  
Sorry I haven't posted recently! I've been working on some other stuff!!! Please review! PLEASE!!!!!!! Thanks!  
  
(()) = Author babble  
  
// = Character thoughts  
  
"Oh, yea, I almost forgot. Heero, I need you and Trowa to do something. Think of it as kind of a mission. A VERY dangerous mission." Quatre smiled sweetly at Trowa, (Here come the chiba eyes)  
  
"What sort of"- "Mission accepted, what do you want us to do?" Heero cut in, receiving a glare in response from Trowa.  
  
" I take no responsibility for any injuries you may acquire on you mission," Quatre warned.  
  
"Fine by me, what is the mission?"  
  
"Right, I want you to......."  
  
"I need you both to go and wake Duo up."(Yep, most of you guessed it!) Quatre smiled sweetly, sitting down on one of the remaining armchairs.  
  
"Huh? What sort of a mission is that!" Heero stalked off in the direction of Duo's bedroom, Trowa just sat there, staring inquisitively at Quatre.  
  
Five minutes later, a rather bruised and shocked looking Heero walked into the living room.  
  
"Yui, what the hell happened to you?!" Wufei asked. Quatre just sat, smirking at him.  
  
"Was it the alarm, pillow, one of the traps, or throwing knives under the bed that got you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Alarm clock. Knives.." Heero replied, shocked.  
  
"Until I first moved in with Duo, I never knew that an alarm clock could be counted as a deadly weapon. Just be thankful I hid his gun and scythe." Quatre smirked, looks of disbelief on the others faces.  
  
"You want to know how to get him up in three seconds flat without getting yourself killed?" Quatre innocently asked, leading the others to Duo's bedroom.  
  
He carefully picked his was over to Duo's bed. He bent down, saying. "Heero's here. He's nak-" Quatre began, only to be cut off by Duo sitting bolt upright, awake and alert. The first thing he said was  
  
"Heero? Where? Huh, Q, what r you doing in my room? Where's Heero. I was having in wildest dream involving me, Heero, and-"  
  
Quatre giggled. "Funny how you dream about him so much, yet you try to kill him when he came into your room."  
  
"Heero's here? Where? Shit! What are all of you doing here!?" Duo suddenly realised all that was blocking their view of his body was a very thin silk sheet (He sleeps in the nude! Nice mental picture...Bad author, bad! Get back to the fic before chiba's try to steal your computer again!)  
  
"We were meant to meet them about an hour ago Duo, so I invited them over so we can go over new names, costumes and plans for tonight!" Quatre beamed, bouncing up off of Duo's bed.  
  
"I'll be in my office when you're dressed, Duo!"  
  
Quatre happily bounded out of the room, ignoring looks of disbelief from his newfound friends.  
  
"Do you guys mind!" Duo blushed furiously.  
  
"Not at all. Quite a nice view actually" Sally smirked.  
  
"OUT, OUT! I'll be in the living room in a minute! Go, now!" Duo clung to the sheet protectively, noticing the manic gleam in Sally's eyes. Heero quickly ushered the others out, much to Duo's relief.  
  
"You dream about me?" He asked sexily.  
  
"I-I, well, that is to say" Duo stammered.  
  
"You are so kawaii when you blush, koi. See you in a minute!" Heero smirked, leaving the room.  
  
"Did he just call me a fish?" Duo asked his now closed bedroom door, noticing his alarm clock was lying in pieces on the other side of the room. //that's the third one this week. I wonder what keeps happening to them// Duo mused, going in search of clean cloths.  
  
End of chapter  
  
So, what do you think? Am I still evil? Promise if I get enough reviews I'll post longer chapter! Thanks! 


	17. chapter seventeen

The Black Rose Chapter Seventeen:  
  
Hey, I want more reviews! More reviews, or I start being evil again! Chiba attacks or no chiba attacks! Mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
(()) = Author babble  
  
// = Character thoughts  
  
"Finally ready, Duo?" Sally asked, as Duo finally emerged from his bedroom.  
  
"Hn. Where's Quat?" Duo asked grumpily, retrieving a cup of coffee from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm here, Duo. What took you so long? I've already managed to finish the plans for the symbols and outfits! Here, what do you think?" Quatre asked, passing Duo a sheaf of paper.  
  
"Nice, Q. You told them their new scene names yet?" Duo asked, walking over to a large oak dining table, covered in paperwork.  
  
"Not yet. I thought maybe you might want to tell them?" Quatre sweetly suggested, using the chiba eyes.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Duo sighed, turning to face the others.  
  
"Right. You guys still wanna help us?" Duo asked.  
  
"Of course! I gave you my word! Are you sugges-" Treize began, only to be cut off by Duo.  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever Kushrenada! You can rant later, we got a lotta work to do here in order to get you lot ready, plus I'm behind on my paperwork.  
You are all part of a smaller scene gang, the black rose. You have the protection of Shinigami and SandRock, and therefore have the protection of the trinity when in a scene club.  
Your scene names are as follows, and before you argue, no you cannot change them;  
  
Treize is Black Rose  
  
Zechs is Lightning Count  
  
Heero is Perfect Soldier  
  
Wufei is Little Dragon  
  
Trowa is Nanshi  
  
And Sally is..hey, Quatre, what was Sally again?"  
  
" Um, Sally was, ummmm, erm...( ANY IDEAS??? ANY AT ALL??? IM STUCK HERE!!!!! I PROMISE ON EVIL ONNA HONOUR to do an extra long chapter if you give me some ideas here!!!!!!) 


	18. Chapter eighteen

The black rose chapter eighteen:  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!!!! Thank you thank you thank you! Arigato! Please keep reviewing!  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever Kushrenada! You can rant later, we got a lotta work to do here in order to get you lot ready, plus I'm behind on my paperwork.  
You are all part of a smaller scene gang, the black rose. You have the protection of Shinigami and SandRock, and therefore have the protection of the trinity when in a scene club.  
Your scene names are as follows, and before you argue, no you cannot change them;  
  
Treize is Black Rose  
  
Zechs is Lightning Count  
  
Heero is Perfect Soldier  
  
Wufei is Little Dragon  
  
Trowa is Nanshi  
  
And Sally is..hey, Quatre, what was Sally again?"  
  
" Um, Sally was, ummmm, erm..."  
  
"Isha" Duo remembered.  
  
"Isha? What sort of a name is that?" Wufei scoffed.  
  
"I kinda like it actually. What does it mean, Duo?" Sally asked, looking thoughtful.  
  
"It means doctor in Japanese" Heero answered, receiving a glare from Duo.  
  
"Hump! I was gonna say that! You want to tell them what they're gonna wear while you're at it, soldier boy?" Duo asked sounding slightly pissed off.  
  
"Don't mind him, the caffeine hasn't kicked in yet."  
  
"Injustice! Kushrenada, Marquises and Yui all got decent names! Why do I have to be little dragon?! He gets to be the god of death! Injustice!" Wufei ranted, Zechs silencing him with a kiss.  
  
"Dragon, it is too early for one of your rants!" Treize groaned, holding his head. He had had a little too much alcohol the night ...erm.. that morning.  
  
"Duo, do you want to finish your paperwork and plans while I go and get the others ready for tonight?" Quatre asked, going in search for his turquoise trench coat.  
  
"What? Oh, yea Q, if you wouldn't mind. Thanks." Duo replied, disappearing under a pile of paper work.  
  
"Come on, guys, he won't be done for hours. Till them, you can accompany me to the mall." Quatre informed them, turning to walk away. Sally followed, smirking.  
  
// He wants these guys to go shopping with him? I have so gotta se this.//  
  
"And WHY exactly must we accompany you to the mall?" Zechs asked, stretching lazily.  
  
"Because unless you want to come to the scene meeting with us naked, you have nothing suitable to wear." Quatre replied curtly.  
  
"What exactly is wrong with our cloths?" five voices chorused.  
  
"Too loose, not reviling enough. Way too innocent, even by our standards! Plus, there is the fact that you wear cloths similar to that EVERY DAY to school, so it would be way too easy for someone to identify you. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! I've designed and chosen every outfit and piece of clothing for Duo's staff at his clubs, for the bands that play their, and even some stuff for the Trinity! Trust me!" Quatre reassured them.  
  
"Weren't most of the staff wearing very tight leather and not much else?" Heero nervously asked the others.  
  
"I can't remember, I think I drank too much" Treize groaned, following an excited Quatre and Sally into the mall.  
  
"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"  
  
" Definitely"  
  
I know it is too short; I'm working on about eight other fics though! Please review!  
  
Quick note: I don't mind if reviews are positive or negative, I'll accept just about any! But, if you prefer not to sign reviews, and want to tell me I'm crap, please give and email address or user name. I believe it is cowardly to tell someone that they are crap and rude and don't know what they are talking about and to not give that person a chance to explain themselves. Thank you. 


	19. chapter nineteen

The Black Rose chapter Nineteen? (I can't remember! Hehehe)  
  
I am SO SORRY it took me so long to post this chapter! I have sorta had a busy week at school and have been working on my other fics, plus it was my birthday yesterday! Yay! Please review!  
  
(At the local mall three hours later)  
  
The gang had arrived at the mall about three hours ago. Within that short time Quatre had dragged them around eighteen different gothic clothing shops, seven material shops, five dress/ suite maker shops, nine jewellery shops, fourteen cosmetic stores and three different hairdressers. He had made eleven shop assistants cry, three managers burst into tears and had yet to find them each 'the perfect outfit'.  
  
"Just how many shops have we been into now?" A slightly grumpy and extremely bored Zechs asked.  
  
"I lost count after thirty" Treize replied, dropping the stack of boxes and bags Quatre had 'asked' him to carry.  
  
They had now moved onto shoe shops. O joy.  
  
"Hey Sally, what do you think of these?" Quatre asked, holding up a pair of electric blue boots.  
  
"There nice, what do you think of these?"  
  
"Um, Quatre? Don't you think you've bought enough shoes now?" Trowa asked from behind the stack of shoes he and Heero had been asked to carry.  
  
"Oh? But I've only bought thirty pairs.." Quatre pouted.  
  
"I am going to KILL MAXWELL for not warning us about this!" Wufei ranted. For once, neither Treize nor Zechs argued.  
  
"Oh well, I guess this will have to do. When we get back to the apartment you guys can start trying outfits on!" Quatre beamed.  
  
"Yui, Barton, remind me NEVER to get drunk around your boyfriends again!" Wufei groaned, receiving nods of agreement all around.  
  
"Hey Duo, we're back!" Quatre happily bounced into the room, followed by a smirking Sally and five pissed off and tired looking males.  
  
"Hehehe, I forgot to warn you that Q tends to get a bit hyper during shopping unless you confiscate the credit card didn't I?" Duo chuckled, receiving glares all around.  
  
"You mean we could have prevented all of that torture?!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Mark it down as a learning experience. Hey Q, did you remember to pick the stuff up that I asked you to get for me?" Duo asked, turning to Quatre.  
  
"Oh, yea, its in here somewhere..here you go!" Quatre said, throwing several large black carrier bags towards Duo.  
  
"Ok, who wants to volunteer first?" Quatre enthusiastically asked. Treize, Zechs, Wufei, Heero and Trowa all fearfully took a step back.  
  
"Wimps! I'll go first, alright Quatre?" Sally asked, following a slightly pouting Quatre through to his office.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
"Do you think that she is ok in there?" Heero nervously asked a smirking Duo.  
  
"Oh, yea, she'll be fine. She's only been in there for an hour, that's not that long by Q's standards. It depends on how carried away he gets."  
  
"Oh"  
  
(Inside Quatre's office)  
  
"Quatre, this is like the thirtieth outfit you've had me try on!"  
  
"Wait..ah ha! I've got it! Here, try this on!" Quatre emerged from behind the large stack of his purchases, throwing the outfit in question towards Sally.  
  
"Hey, I like this one!" Sally exclaimed, emerging from out behind a screen.  
  
Sally wore a short, very short back and white tartan skirt and fishnet tights. She wore an extremely tight black and white long-sleeved top with the word 'vampire psycho bitch' written in red, looking like dripping blood. She also wore a black and silver studded belt and high black and white tartan boots. Silver bands encircled her upper arms and wrist, her fingers were covered in silver and onyx rings. She wore black nail polish and black and white makeup. Her hair had been re-dyed blond, black and white, and had been left out. She also wore a new black and white leather chocker with a single red cross in the centre (like the first aid cross sign) and crossed scythes behind it.  
  
"That is defiantly the one. Wait here a minute" Quatre ordered.  
  
"DUOOO!!!!!!! GET YOU'RE BUT IN HERE NOW!!!" Quatre shouted, turning back to his desk.  
  
"Hehehe. COMING Q!" Duo shouted back from the living room. " If you will just excuse me for a moment gentlemen, I believe Quatre is almost done with his first victim."  
  
"I'm here Q, you ready for me to do the symbol yet?" Duo asked, popping his head around the door.  
  
"Like the outfit. See, I told you Q had good taste. Sit. Stay still" Duo ordered Sally, rifling through his makeup bag, looking for a black body art pen.  
  
"There.done!" Duo said ten minutes later. Sally now had a small red cross on her cheek with a mini single scythe behind it.  
  
"Cool. Want me to go out and get one of the others for you?" Sally asked, standing up.  
  
"No, that's ok, I'll do it in a minute Sally. Do you want to go on through to the other living room?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Other living room?" Sally asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yea, we sorta have several. The other one is just through here, you can wait for the others in there, ok?" Duo answered.  
  
"Yea, sure. See you in a bit!" Sally replied happily, going through the other ebony door.  
  
End of chapter.erm, nineteen?  
  
Still too short, but.more reviews, longer chapters! Thanks!!!!! PWEASE REVIEW!!! Plushies for all those who review! Hehehe! 


	20. chapter twenty

The Black Rose Chapter Twenty:  
  
Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Chibi Quatre plushie for Samui, chibi Goth Duo, Quatre and Wufei plushies for Mithros, and chibi Treize plushies for all other reviewers! Hehehe, thanks for reviewing! Sorry this chapter has taken so long! I'm kinda working on WAY too many stories! Hehehe, please review!  
  
Chapter Twenty:  
  
"Tehehe. Duo, would you be so kind as to go and tell them that I'm ready for my next victim" Quatre asked sweetly, smirking.  
  
"Yea, sure, which one do you want next?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hn, I don't know....how about..... Wufei!" Quatre decided beaming. "Ooooo, I have SO the perfect outfit for him to wear.....ooooo, and the perfect makeup too....ooooo, and this would go just perfectly with his eyes...." Quatre began mumbling, disappearing behind a mountain of new cloths.  
  
"Hehehe. Hey, Wuffers! You're up next!" Duo hollered, as he walked back through into the living room, plopping himself down into a slightly annoyed looking Heero's lap.  
  
"Huh? Maxwell, where is Sally? I am not going into THAT room if that Onna is going to be watching me getting changed!" Wufei ranted, standing up and pacing.  
  
"Wu-man? Hello, WU! Shut it will ya! Sally's not in there! Hurry up, Q-ball takes long enough as it is! We don't wanna waste any more time than we have to!" Duo  
  
"And another thing---huh? What do you mean she isn't in there?! How- where?!" Wufei began, sounding extremely confused.  
  
"Wu-man, you may look very cutie when confused, but we don't have the time for this! Get your but in there now!" Duo ordered, kissing Heero.  
  
"Injustice Maxwell....*mumble mumble* baka......weak.....unjust....." Wufei muttered, entering Quatre's office.  
  
"Winner, Maxwell said you wanted to....see.....me......." Wufei closed the door behind him, gawping at the sight before him. He hadn't realised just how much stuff Quatre had bought.  
  
"Oh, hi Wufei! Come in, come in! Here try this on, ooooo, and these! This will look just perfect on you!" Quatre gushed, handing Wufei a mountain of cloths and shoes to try on.  
  
"Winner, where did the Onna go?! Wha-WHAT IS THIS?!" Wufei spluttered, catching sight of some of the stuff Quatre had handed to him.  
  
"That? That's a skirt." Quatre replied, as if it was no big deal, disappearing behind another mound of cloths.  
  
"What?! I am NOT AN ONNA! I WILL NOT CROSS DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei near screamed at Quatre.  
  
"Wufei? It's not that big a deal. I do it all the time."  
  
"You-WHAT?!" Wufei exploded.  
  
"Look, it's a lot easier to travel round Scene clubs in mixed groups of boys and girls, or with some of the group cross-dressing. People wont take as much notice of us then. Ok?" Quatre replied calmly.  
  
"No! It is not ok! I WILL NOT dress up like an Onna!" Wufei ranted angrily.  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~~/////////////////////*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~// //////////////////  
  
(45 minutes later)  
  
"I can't believe that I agreed to do this! Damn chibi kawaii eyes.....damn Winner....." Wufei muttered, grumbling.  
  
"Aww, Wufei, you look so KAWAII!" Quatre gushed. "HEY, DUO, YOU HAVE GOT TO COME SEE THIS!!!!!"  
  
"Wait---no! Winner, I WILL get you back for this!" Wufei growled, blushing.  
  
"What is it Q---o MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHA, 'fei, you look---hahaha-you look so ADORABLE!!! KAWAII!" Duo bursed out laughing, as he walked into the room.  
  
Wufei was now looking very....different to how he had when he had first come in. he was now wearing a black and red tartan kilt/ short skirt (very similar to the one Sally was wearing), dark blue fishnet tights, dark blue panties (o____0? Very weird.....I think I have had a bit TOO much caffeine for one day.....), and a tight Prussian blue, short sleeved top with slashes along the sides and on the front, exposing strips of caramel skin. He also wore a loose dark blue and silver belt, slung loosely around his waist, and dark blue doc martins. His shoulder length hair was left loose, framing his face. He also wore black, blue and white makeup. Silver bangles covered his wrists and upper arms.  
  
"Ok Wu, I just need you to stay still for a minute while I draw your symbol on for you, ok?" Duo said, rifling through Quatre's stuff for the right pens.  
  
"Fine, whatever. You can't make it any worse then you already have." Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Ok...all done!" Duo said, standing back. Wufei now had a black, blue and silver dragon curled around a black scythe on his cheek.  
  
"Here, what do you think?" Duo asked, shoving Wufei in front of a full- length mirror.  
  
"Hn. Not bad, considering I'm wearing a skirt, I mean." Wufei replied, turning to get a better look in the mirror.  
  
"Cool. Now, if you just wanna go and wait in the other living room with Sally, the others will be through as soon as I'm done with them, ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
(In the other room)  
  
"What's going on in there?"  
  
"I don't know- I cant hear anything through the lock!" Treize replied. Both he and Milliado had been trying to listen to what was happening in the other room.  
  
"Do you think that he's ok? He was shouting pretty loudly earlier....what do you think that they were doing to him?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
End of chapter twenty  
  
Please review! 


	21. chapter twentyone

The Black Rose Chapter twenty-one:  
  
Hello!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reviewing!!!! Yay reviewers!!!!! Pocky and chibi Goth Duo's/ Quatre's depending on which you want!!!!! Yay!!!!! Please, please, read and review! Thank you!!!!!!!!!! (After this I am not posting anything unless I get at least four reviews!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter twenty-one:  
  
*Click*  
  
*CRASH!!!!!*  
  
"Owie! That hurt. Hehehe, um, hi Duo.....?" Zechs nervously smiled up at the smirking figure of Duo. Treize had, sensibly retreated back over to the sofa before he could get caught eavesdropping. Zechs had, however, not been quite as sensible nor quite as lucky.  
  
"That eager, are ya Zechsy? Ya just had to say you wanted no be next, ya know! Come on, Blondie, you can be Quatre's next victim!" Duo smirked at his nervous, horror stricken wide eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Q isn't REALLY that bad. Well, he isn't most of the time, anyway!" Duo mused, grabbing Zechs' arm, dragging him into Quatre's' office, this time, staying to see what Quatre had in store for, in his opinion, the second sexiest guy in the apartment (well, third if you include Duo, as, Duo, of course, would.)  
  
~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
(In the other living room)  
  
"Wufei?! Is th-that you?!"  
  
"One word, Onna, just one, and I swear on my ancestors honour, that you will not live to regret it."  
  
"Bu-but, Wufei, how could you say such a thing? Just one word? This-this is THE FUNNYEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! Hahahahahahahahahha, the great Chang Wufei, is, hahahahaha, into, CROSS DRESSING?! Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WINNER!!!!!!! YOI WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!"  
  
********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Q, ya in here somewhere? Hello? Q-man, I think you went a bit overboard this time, ne?" Duo called to his petit blond friend who was currently half buried under a drift of new cloths.  
  
"You think so Duo? I wasn't sure if I had bought enough....."  
  
"Um, where are Wufei and Sally?" Zechs asked nervously. "They aren't under one of these piles too, are they?"  
  
"No, no. Don't worry about them. You should be worried about Q for the moment. He went a bit...overboard with Wu-mans outfit. Good luck." Duo said, taking a step back, as Quatre began piling Zechs' arms up with possible outfits for him to try on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Fifty minutes later)  
  
"I cannot believe that I am wearing this I cannot believe that I am wearing this I cannot believe that I am wearing this....... Any minute now I WILL wake up and find out that I have fallen asleep reading one of Relena's seriously disturbing so-called fashion magazines........" Zechs chanted quietly to himself, eyes screwed shut.  
  
Zechs was wearing an extremely short, (as in you can just about see his underwear short), tight, bright pink leather mini skirt. He was also wearing a pinky-red thong, pinky-red fishnet tights, shiny red and pink- studded doc martins, and a tight, pink-sparkled red muscle shirt/ tank top, with a loose pink-red shirt over the top, unbuttoned. Pink and silver body glitter also was on every available patch of skin, pouty pink and red makeup covering his delicate features. Also, unknown to Zechs, a large chunk of his platinum blond and red hair now had spray-on pink hair dye covering it.  
  
"Oh Zechs, don't make such a fuss! You look positively adorable!!!!! Zechs, at least open your eyes! Please?!" Quatre pleaded, using the voice.  
  
"......Fine.......hey, I don't look as bad as I thought!" Zechs muttered, twisting and turning to see himself better in the mirror.  
  
"Now, just one final touch.....there, all done!" Duo said, quickly drawing on Zechs' new scene symbol, a silver half mask with a whip (like the one on Epyon) and scythe behind it.  
  
"See, its not that bad, is it?! Now, why don't you go through to the other living room with Wufei and Sally, while I get the others ready, ok?" Quatre asked, disappearing behind yet another drift of cloths.  
  
"See ya later Zechs, this might just take a while!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************** ********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter twenty-one  
  
So, what do you think? Should I continue or not? If you think yes AND I get at least four reviews by Friday, then I'll post another chapter ether tomorrow or Saturday.  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter  
  
Please review 


	22. chapter twentytwo

The Black Rose chapter twenty-two:  
  
Sos I haven't updated in ages—I kinda forgot...... plus some bastard got me banned from ff.net & got two of my fics deleted...... anyways, if ya wanna read my fics before they are updated on FF.net I will be posting them under the same user name on mediaminer.org. Thank you & please review!!!!!  
  
(Oh, yea, and please read some of my other fics!!! I am looking for another author/ reader ta help me with my fic, 'what if?' with any lemon scenes seeing as I have never written one before......if you are interested, email me at webmastershinigamirocks.zzn.com thanks!)  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
By now, the remaining three soon-to-be 'victim' were extremely nervous. Trowa, Heero and Treize were, basically, terrified.....  
  
Treize was listening desperately at the door, trying to hear either Wufei or Milliado's voices, while Heero was nervously pacing, Trowa just leaning back against a near by wall, looking passive.  
  
"Do you think that they're ok in there? I mean, you don't think anything's happened to them, do you?" Treize asked nervously (I am using that word way too much... must find thesaurus... and dictionary...)  
  
"Hn...." Heero replied, sitting down heavily on the leather sofa. Trowa just stayed still, silently leaning against the wall, blinking every now and again.  
  
'Click'  
  
Three pairs of eyes darted towards the now-opening door.......  
  
"Hey, Duo, who's--- O MY GOD!!!! Ze-Zechs? I-is th-th-that You?!" Sally stuttered, mouth agape, as the tall blond teen stepped into the room.  
  
"Onna, why are you-----Nataku, Zechs, I-is th-that yo-you?!!!!!" Wufei gasped, catching site of his partner.  
  
"Zechs, I never thought I would say this, but pink is really your colour! You can defiantly pull it off better than that sister of yours!" Sally smirked.  
  
Zechs, blushing and suddenly finding the carpet the most fascinating thing in the world, glanced up quickly at Wufei. Wufei was staring at Zechs, looking as if he was about to jump him right there in front of Sally.  
  
"You are sooooo wearing that type of outfit more often Marquise." Wufei growled, throwing himself at Zechs, pressing him back against the wall and fiercely kissing him.  
  
"Quatre, we don't have much time ya know. I gotta be at the club by eight, eight thirty at the latest---it's already six (I don't care if the hours add up wrong—I'll change them later)  
  
"Hummm? What? Oh, yea, sure Duo. Go on out and grab another one then." Quatre mumbled absentmindedly, gazing critically at a pair of boots he had just picked out.  
  
"Treize, come on, get ya butt over here! You're up next!" Duo grinned up at the fidgeting older teen, opening the door for him. As soon as Treize had stepped through, Duo waltzed up over to Heero, sitting down on his lap, putting his arms around his neck before kissing him fiercely.  
  
Trowa just continued to lean against the wall, unmoving, blinking every now and again.  
  
Treize stepped into the room. By now, it looked like several bombs had gone off. Several designer, -o-my-gof-I-cant-believe-I-payed-that-much-for-one- piece-of-clothing- bombs.  
  
"Quatre.....?" Treize called out, noticing that the petit blond was just standing there, staring at (the same) pair of boot critically.  
  
"Hm? Oh, Treize!" Quatre smiled, finally noticing the other teen. Suddenly, an idea came to the petit blond, and he began smirking.  
  
"I have the perfect outfit for you."  
  
(20-30 min later)  
  
Treize emerged from behind the screen. He was wearing an extremely tight pair of midnight blue-black leather trousers, a loosely slung black and silver belt, and mid-thigh length black and silver boots. The boots were very gothy-bikerey (don't care if that makes no sense...I really need a beta...). They were mid-thigh length, and consisted mainly of leather and silver buckles and straps, with a black and silver ten-centimetre rose on the top, front of each boot. He wore no shirt, which, much to Treize's horror and Quatre's delight showed of his silver hoop and small silver rose- charmed nipple ring, as well as a rippling six-pack. He wore a long, full- length trench coat with the black roses crest on the back (which they had also had re-designed while shopping). His hair was now mainly back to ginger-brown, with black and silver streaks.  
  
Treize wore all-black makeup: lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, lip-liner, eye shadow and black-silver dust on his cheeks. He also had a silver lip-ring, eyebrow hoop and his right ear was covered with new silver cuffs and hoops. All in all, Treize looked good.  
  
"Um, Quatre, are you sure about this whole no-shirt thing...?" Treize asked timidly, a tone that he never thought he would use,  
  
"Defiantly. Believe me, Wufei and Zechs will appreciate it." Quatre firmly stated, after critically scanner the outfit for any flaws.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Treize asked, looking himself over once in the mirror.  
  
"Yep. Along with ever other bi to gay male in the club." Quatre smirked, as Treize groaned.  
  
"DUO!" Quatre shouted for his braided friend, who appeared seconds later, his usually pouty-black painted lips slightly swollen and smudged.  
  
"Yea, Q? ..... Treize, you look hot. No wonder Wu-man and sexy-Zechs like ya with a body like that!" Duo gazed at him approvingly, smirking.  
  
"Ok. Sit down, this'll only take a sec." Duo said, as he pushed Treize onto a chair, pulling out his make-up pens, this time in black and silver, quickly drawing a symbol onto Treize.  
  
"There. Done." Duo stood back to admire his work.  
  
A perfect silver-lined black rose was painted on Treize's cheek, the outline glittering slightly as Treize turned in the half-light.  
  
"Um, thanks. Are the others dressed like this?" Treize asked, starting to feel slightly more confidant now he could see the end result.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see. You like?" Duo asked.  
  
"Defiantly. Being friends with you guys could have its advantages." Treize smirked. "Imagine how the preps would react if we showed up to school like this?"  
  
"For one, Relena would have a heart attack." Quatre murmured, causing Duo to snicker, Treize looking at the two in confusion.  
  
"You've gotta see it yourself to believe it Treize, believe me. Go on through to the other living room, the others are in there. We should be done soon."  
  
Nodding once, Treize turned to leave.  
  
End of chapter twenty-two.  
  
Well, that took me ages! Don't worry, it'll be getting good-again soon! Anyways, please review peoples!!!!! Please!!!! Otherwise I'll have to..... um...... never know that you read it...........i have really gotta start thinking before I type.........  
  
Ooooo, yea, and before I forget, if anyone would PLEASE like ta help me with my fic, What if, pleas email me!!!! I really need help turning it into a R for FF.Net, or a NC17 for MM.ORG thank-you! 


	23. Chapter twentythree

The black rose chapter twenty three:  
  
Hey, come on now! I know I haven't update in ages, but someone, anyone, at least send me one review!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! Pretty please? Pretty please with naked g-boys on top? Bwa! You're all big meanies!!! Wa!!!!! Humph!!!  
  
Chibi Duo: you made her cry!!! Stop being big meanies!  
  
Chibi Quatre: yea! If you keep being mean we'll never find out what happened in th story!!!  
  
Chibi Trowa.........stare...........  
  
(chibi Treize, Wufei & Milliado are making out in chibi closet, simpley unaware of what is happening)  
  
Chibi Heero: glare review!  
  
Wahoo!!!! I got a review!!!! I finally checked my email & found that I actually had some reviews...Hehehe. Thanks if ya did review!!!!  
  
Windy River: Hehehe, very short review!!! But thanks for the review!!! hands windy river chibi Trowa plushie  
  
Hildurd: yay!!!1 a new reviewer!!!! Sos if the cloths are getting boring, the only reason I am doing them in such detail is cause I don't wanna have to put it in when I get into the main story—plus, it means I get extra reviews during my procrastination! Tehehe!!! hands Hildurd chibi Quatre plushie  
  
Chibi yukie isha : yay!!!!!!! Another new reviewer!!!! Yayayay!!!! I am so glad you like my fic so far!!!! If ya want ta draw sally and the guys in their outfits, please do!!! If ya do, pleas email it to me!! Thenks!!! hands chibi yukie isha chibi goth Duo plushie, chibi Heero goth plushie & chibi Sally gothy plushie YAY!!!  
  
Shinitenshi-deathangell: yay!!! I'm glad you liked it! I'm updating! Please keep reviewing! hands Shinitenshi-deathangell chibi gothy Treize plushie  
  
l33tnoran3ko: the reason that Treize didn't get a sythe was because he is a gang leader, not one of shinigami's followers—inly shinigami's followers have sythes, Treize has a rose, his gangs symbol.  
  
Shinimikra: YAY!!!! U R NOW OFFICIALLY MY FAV REVIEWER!!!! HOW MANY CHAPTERS DID U REVIEW?! U R THE BEST!!!! WAHOO!!!! I am sooooo gonna read all your fics!!!! hands Shinimikra chibi goth Duo, Wufei, Zechs, Treize, Quatre & Trowa plushies & pocky! YAY!!!!!  
  
Mithros: yay! U reviewed! Im glad u liked the chapter! hands author plushie Quatre  
  
Rose Noir: Yay! Im glad u liked it!!! hands author plishie Sally  
  
Sapphire's Angel: erm... did I put Wu in a skirt? I thought it was only Zechs............... Hehehe, o well!!! YAY! U R THE BLACK ROSES 200th REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHOOOOOO!!!!!!!! hands Sapphire's angel chibi goth Duo, Heero, Zechs, Treize, Trowa, Quatre & Kai Plushies!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
pUnKRoCk['s Sk8ter: thanks for the review!!! hands pUnKRoCk['s Sk8ter chibi gothy Trowa plushie  
  
Starlit-Hoshiko: hey, I DID used to update more frequently!!! I used to, as hard as it may be to believe, update this fic daily back when I started it. then I realised you get more reviews if you waite!! Hehehe, also, I'm kinda working on waaaay too many fics, schook stuff, sooooo....you'll just have ta wait!!1 tehehe!!!! hands Starlit-Hoshiko chibi Duo and Wufei plushies  
  
Kitty Lee Mew: thank-you yet again for the review and the offer!!!! I think I really need a beta...thank you sooooo much!!!!! hands Kitty Lee Mew Chibi gothy Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Milliado, Treize, Wufei & Poison plushies WAHOOOOO!!!!! THANK YOU!!! U R THE BEST!!!!!  
  
Diabloangel: wow, another new reviewer!!! Thanks for the review!!! hands diabloangel chibi Do gothy plushie  
  
Also, again, if anyone out there can help me with my gundam wing fic 'what it', pleas email me at webmastershinigamirock.zzn.com thank you! KEEP REVIEWING!!! I'm actually updating twice in two days! I haven't done this since I started the fic! So review!  
  
Also, great big thanks to Kitty Lee Mew, this chapter's beta reader!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! hands Kitty Lee Mew gunda mchibi Goth plushie set & year's supply of pocky THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
Chapter twenty-three:  
  
Trowa and Heero both sat/ stood silently in the living room, gazing at first the door, then the walls, and finally each other.  
  
"................." Trowa leaned back against the wall, staring at Heero, blinking every now and then.  
  
"................." Heero glared silently, trying to outstare Trowa, and loosing, I might add, miserably.  
  
"Hn......." translation-do you think that they're ok in there? Heero grunted.  
  
"........?" (Blink Blink) Translation- how the hell should I know? Trowa....stared (he scares me............)  
  
SLAM!!!!!  
  
Both boys span round, nervously staring at the waaaaaay too happy manically smiling braided boy.  
  
"Man, Treize looked HOT! Oh, um, Tro-Tro, Hee-chan, we couldn't decide which of you to do next, so you're both up!" Duo stumbled a bit, as Heero growled at the 'Treize being hot' comment from HIS boyfriend.  
  
Both Heero and Trowa's usually passive glares became slightly...nervous- looking, causing Do's smirk to widen.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day!" Duo ushered the two boys into the room, closing the door behind them with a smirk.  
  
?/';[][]';#./;'#';'#][]['#;./  
  
Click  
  
".......Treize....?!" Sally gasped, drooling. "....Ung.....if I was straight, I would sooooo jump you about now......." Sally commented, causing Treize to blush faintly.  
  
"Ung?" was the only sound that came from the rooms other two occupants, who were currently trying to fight the urge to come up for oxygen.  
  
"............................."  
  
".............................."  
  
"Um, so, you guys don't like it?" Treize asked nervously.  
  
"oof!!! "  
  
The other two teens tackled him to the floor, hand everywhere, deciding 'Aww, fuck it, why wait?'  
  
"Ewwwww! Can you guys either grow vaginas so I can join in, or get a room, please?!"

';;##][][#';'#';'#/..,.,./p;'#][]##';"...........blink blink" (translation = what the hell happened in here?!) Trowa blinked, as he looked around the room.  
  
"............glare" (translation = how the hell should I know?! He's your boyfriend......) Heero glared in response.  
  
"................glare gulp" (T-Trowa? Why are they looking at us like that?!)  
  
"................wide-eyed blinking (help!)  
  
?.,./.,./;'#';[][]['#;./#;'#  
  
End of chapter twenty-three  
  
Sos it was sooooo short, I just decided ta post it like this seeing as I haven't updated in ages......the next one wiillllll be longer, promise!!!!1  
  
gundam06serenity  
  
ooooo, I almost forgot!!!! Right. Are there any other authors/ reviewers out there who would like to lend me a character for one of my fics? An original one please? If there is, and if more than one person responds, please email me telling me ya want to help, or review, telling me you want to, and I'll send you the info that your character'll need before I insert them, kay? And if ther're too any (which I unfortunately sincerely doupt) I will choose the best/ ask permission before using them in different fics. If ya want ta lend em a character, after ya give it to me, I will tell/ give you an option of which fic it will go into. PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME BY DOING THIS!!!! THANKS!!!!! A load of authors on media miner . org do this too, and I lent one of em my fav character for a shaman king story...that was sooooo cool! Hehehe, too much suger....PLEASE HELP ME OUT!!! THANKS!!!!! gundam06serenity 


End file.
